


El Corazón Púrpura

by CrescendoRedMoon



Category: Akalynn - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescendoRedMoon/pseuds/CrescendoRedMoon
Summary: Después de obtener una gran indemnización, Akali, una chica de dieciséis años va a pasar su bachillerato en el Royal Seoul High School, uno de los institutos más caros y populares de todo Seoul.Allí conoce a Evelynn, la chica más atractiva que ha conocido pero, a la vez, la más arrogante. Evelynn no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere y ella se ha propuesto conseguir a Akali. Sin embargo, Akali no quiere nada que ver con el tipo de persona que es Evelynn.¿Podrá Akali resistirse a Evelynn? ¿Realmente Akali no tiene ningún interés amoroso en Evelynn?¿Serán sus discusiones diarias lo que las acerque o lo que las aleje?
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Ezreal/Taric (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, Neeko/Nidalee (League of Legends)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta es una historia que llevo pensando mucho tiempo y al final he decidido ponerme a hacerla. Espero que os guste. Mi intención es que si gusta la acabaré traduciendo al inglés. También la iré subiendo a Wattpad.  
> La historia ya la tengo organizada solo falta ir escribiendo los capítulos.
> 
> Si os gusta podéis recomendarla a todos los que queráis. Me haría mucha ilusión y me animaría a escribir más, Gracias.
> 
> Este es el primer capítulo que es introductorio. Pronto empieza lo bueno.

Como el presagio de una mala noticia, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Akali. Abrió los ojos en el momento exacto para ver la luz de un relámpago colarse por la ventana. Esperó, contando los segundos, a que sonara el trueno. Tomó una respiración profunda tratando de calmar su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue, esquivando la ropa tirada por el suelo, a cerrar las cortinas. Las tormentas no eran de su agrado, realmente odiaba estar en una tormenta sin un techo en el que protegerse aunque, para su suerte, se encontraba en su casa. Echó un vistazo fuera y vio cómo caía la lluvia sin descanso. Apenas había luz en la calle, lo que le daba todo un toque bastante tétrico.

“Tranquila.” Se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos. 

Con un suspiro, bajó la persiana y se dio la vuelta. Dio un vistazo alrededor de su habitación en busca de sus auriculares. No tenía muchas cosas en su habitación, un escritorio de color madera caoba con un portátil de última generación. En el centro de la pared principal, tenía una cama bastante más grande de lo que desearía, ya que se le hacía solitario por las noches. También tenía un armario más alto que ella, suficientemente vacío ya que la mitad de su ropa se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. En las paredes tenía colgados dos posters de sus cantantes favoritos y dos fotos con su madre. Realmente era una habitación bastante vacía. Akali deseaba que algún día la pudiera llenar de cosas que tuvieran un valor sentimental y le hicieran sentir esas cuatro paredes más suyas.

Después de rebuscar durante diez minutos, encontró sus auriculares debajo de la ropa que tenía en la silla del escritorio. Los conectó a su móvil y puso su playlist de relajación para aquellos días que se encontraba muy nerviosa. Se volvió a tumbar e intentó que su cuerpo poco a poco se relajara y pudiera dormir.

Si fuera pequeña, iría corriendo a la habitación de sus padres a camuflarse entre las sábanas y pediría que le leyeran un cuento. Su madre, por muchos considerada una copia adulta de ella misma, le reñíria por estar despierta tan tarde y su padre le daría un beso en la frente y le leería el cuento que ella eligiera. Ese recuerdo le dejó un sabor de boca agridulce.

“Papá…” murmuró Akali mientras una pequeña lágrima le caía de la mejilla. Akali no pudo evitar que le vinieran los flashbacks de cuando la policía vino a informarles que su padre había fallecido. Todo ocurrió de casualidad, al padre de Akali se le cayó un poste de la luz mientras iba de camino al trabajo un martes de 2020 a las 07:56. Hace ya un año de eso.

Akali echaba de menos a su padre cada día. Lo veía en su pelo oscuro azabache cuando se miraba en el espejo. En su afinidad por las artes marciales. En su porte elegante y su semblante fuerte. Tahno Tethi, un hombre de metro ochenta, facciones marcadas y fuerza destacable. Ojos oscuros y pelo de color carbón. Tenía una mirada intimidante pero un corazón bondadoso. Akali daría todo lo que tiene por poder volver a esa mañana y poder despedirse, darle un último abrazo, un último beso. Culpaba al ayuntamiento. Día tras día, desfogaba su ira contra un saco de boxeo pensando en la falta de competencia de la institución.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el ayuntamiento tomó la responsabilidad por no tener el poste bien sujeto y por lo tanto poner en peligro la vida de sus conciudadanos, dando a Akali y su madre una gran indemnización.

Indemnización que aprovecharon para cambiarse de casa, a una más grande, más bonita y que sobre todo no tuviera memorias de su padre en casa esquina. Esta se encontraba en un buen barrio, no se podría considerar que fuera de la clase más alta pero tampoco estaba mal situada.

Su calle se llamaba Heim Street, un barrio tranquilo con varias familias de clase media-alta. El primer día que llegaron, justo al inicio del verano, se presentaron tres vecinos, los más cercanos, con pastelitos y flores. Todos parecían muy amables y simpáticos aunque lo que realmente querían era cotillear y la mejor forma de empezar era por su casa.

El primero se llamaba Teemo, un hombre bajito con una cara bastante risueña. Tenía un aspecto amable y alegre. Vestía con una camiseta de abejas y unos pantalones marrones de pana. Estaba casado con un hombre llamado Kennen, él se encargaba de una floristería y su marido de un club de karate y judo. Fue el que se presentó con flores e insistió en que un día pasaría y les enseñaría sobre jardinería.

La segunda fue una mujer mayor llamada Lulu. Viuda desde hacía 10 años. Se encargaba de las asambleas de vecinos y de mantener a todos a raya. Realmente no le faltaba vitalidad para sus 86 años recién cumplidos. Ella decía que le costaba caminar pero que con su bastón se defendía bastante bien, tanto que Akali no lo notó a primera vista. Ella les trajo pastelitos caseros de frambuesa en una cesta hecha por ella misma. Vestía un vestido veraniego de color lila claro con un sombrero a juego.

Y la última fue una mujer llamada Camille, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, unas piernas largas y esbeltas que destacaban con sus pantalones pitillo color gris oscuro y una camiseta sencilla de color negro. Pelo rubio recogido con una diadema y una caja de bombones en mano. Estaba divorciada y trabajaba en una empresa de tecnología.

Los tres se conocían de toda la vida. La primera en llegar fue Lulu en 1973. Ella y su marido se instalaron en la casa que actualmente estaba situada enfrente de la suya. Estuvieron juntos toda la vida, ella se dedicaba a cuidar los niños de algunos vecinos y él trabaja en una pequeña tienda del barrio en la cual vendían un poco de todo.

Luego se instalaron Teemo y Kennen. Rápidamente hicieron migas con Lulu y solían quedar los domingos para tomar el té y comentar los cotilleos que había por el barrio. Finalmente, llegó Camille, se compró la casa junto con su ex marido para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Esa ilusión duró poco. Gracias a Lulu, Teemo y Kennen, Camille pudo pasar la ruptura de forma más amena. La conexión entre ellos fue bastante rápida. Y desde ese momento son inseparables.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Mayym, la madre de Akali, abrió rápidamente. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a tres desconocidos con caras sonrientes y una clara intención de querer pasar. Desconcertada, Mayym les dejó pasar. Todos empezaron a contar su historia por turnos. Akali se mantuvo distante mientras escuchaba todo lo que les iban contando.

Se fijaron en todo, en cómo dejaban los zapatos siempre en el recibidor, en las fotos de ellas que había en el pasillo principal. Más tarde, pasaron a la cocina, de tonos verdes y grises, bastante amplia y recién remodelada. Todos comentaron lo bien que les iría el nuevo horno que tenían para hacer unos pastelitos de avellana que estaban riquísimos. No descuidaron en sugerir que se pasarían algún día a enseñarles a hacerlos. Luego pasaron al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Su madre parecía reacia a dejar que unos simples desconocidos se pasearan como Pedro por su casa pero era imposible pararlo, con su insistencia y su falta de permiso se hicieron paso por todos los rincones de la casa que pudieron.

Al finalizar la visita, Akali se sentía exhausta de la energizante presencia que poseían los tres vecinos pero aún así le cayeron bien. También se alegró cuando le propusieron mil y una cosas para hacer a su madre así no se sentiría sola cuando Akali se fuera a su nuevo instituto.

Ese era el otro gran cambio que habían hecho, y el motivo por el cual Akali no podía dormir. Cambiarse de instituto. Ahora iba a ir a unos de los más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad de Seoul. El Royal Seoul High School o también conocido como el Royal, el cual comenzaba el nuevo curso el día siguiente. Un internado situado en la parte alta de la ciudad, con sus famosas torres altas y su estilo barroco. Antiguo castillo medieval utilizado para defender la ciudad y ahora actual instituto de la clase alta. En lo alto de la torre del medio alzaba una bandera de color púrpura, el color de la escuela. Con honor eligieron el púrpura ya que según ellos aporta la estabilidad del azul y la energía del rojo. Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Era un instituto conocido a nivel mundial. Era el instituto de aquellos que querían ser alguien en la vida, grandes empresarios, deportistas de élite, escritores, etc. Pagarlo era casi imposible para una gran mayoría. Lo que más destacaba de la escuela era el gran nivel de educación y la generación de élite que salía cada año.

Akali quería evitar a toda costa ir a ese instituto. No iba a encajar. En su imagen solo se repetían escenas de cómo sus compañeros se meterían con ella y le harían la vida imposible. Nunca se había llevado bien con la gente de la alta sociedad con unos estándares falsos y unos valores vacíos y dudaba que esta iba a ser la excepción. No, Akali no se veía compartiendo clases con esa clase de gente.

Con un suspiro nervioso recordó las palabras de su madre. -Esta escuela te va a abrir muchas puertas hacia el futuro. Tienen muchos contactos y patrocinadores, podrías ir becada a una universidad de élite. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.- Le dijo. Akali sabía que tenía razón y que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Intentaría sobrevivir y mirar por ella misma todo lo que pudiera.

“Son solo dos años, puedo con ello.” Se dijo mentalmente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Recolectando un poco de energía interior se convenció a sí misma que podía con ello. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño finalmente se la llevara.

Quién le diría que toda su vida iba a dar un cambio radical en el momento en el que puso un pie en ese instituto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Akali despertó con todo el cuerpo contraído. Intentó estirarse pero le dolían todos los músculos. Dormir con todo el cuerpo tenso realmente la dejó más cansada de lo que estaba previamente.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de la ropa que llevaría para ir al primer día de instituto. Una vez llegase a la escuela, le darían los uniformes necesarios para poder asistir a cualquier aula.

Pasó por el espejo y vio unas ojeras enormes. También tenía su pelo, negro con mechas rubias, esparcido por toda su cara y el pijama medio caído.

“Buenas apariencias para el primer día…” Se dijo Akali a sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lentamente, dio una vista rápida a su armario. Solo quedaban unos pocos jerséis y pantalones. Todo lo demás se encontraba en su maleta.

No encontraba nada decente para llevar. “¿Qué te pones para dar una buena impresión el primer día, sin querer quedar de prepotente ni de mosquita muerta?” Pensó Akali.  
Después de valorarlo detenidamente, Akali se puso un top negro y un cárdigan de color gris con unos pitillos negros. De zapatos eligió los típicos mocasines de charol de color negro. Akali pensaba que se veía demasiado modesta pero no tenía otra opción. Se iba a juntar con gente prestigiosa y tenía que ir mínimamente decente sin dejar de lado su estilo. -No sé porqué le estoy dando tantas vueltas si en el momento en el que me entreguen los uniformes me voy a tener que poner uno para entrar a cualquier clase y moverme por el instituto.- Pensó. La ropa que llevase desde ese momento hasta la dirección no tenía tanta importancia pero, sin embargo, Akali quería verse bien.

Luego pasó al baño e hizo la higiene personal. Se maquilló para tapar sus ojeras y darle un poco de vida a su cara. Para finalizar, se hizo el eyeliner remarcando aún más su ojos de gato. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, salió del baño y se dirigió al piso de abajo en busca de su madre.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Un olor a tortitas le llegó y no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando tortitas para desayunar bailando de espaldas con la música a máximo volumen. Akali sonrío maliciosamente ante la situación y sin querer se le escapó una pequeña risa. Un pensamiento intrusivo, como una flecha, le cruzó la mente. Realmente echaría mucho de menos a su madre.

Su madre se giró y casi tiró las tortitas del susto.

“¡Hija mía, no me des estos sustos!” Le gritó su madre con una mano en el corazón. Akali simplemente se encogió de hombros y se rió por lo bajo.

“A qué se debe este gran banquete, madre?” Preguntó Akali con un tono de ironía claro en su voz.

“Podrías llamarlo mi regalo de despedida y un buen energizante para tu primer día en el Royal.” Respondió su madre con una sonrisa. Akali simplemente la miró y suspiró.

“Mamá… ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien aquí tú sola? Realmente podría ir a otra escuela más cercana o que no exigieran internado. Podría ayudarte y cuidarte.” Empezó a decir Akali.

“Para antes de que no te dé ni una de estas tortitas y te vayas con el estómago vacío.” Le cortó su madre. “Sí cariño, estoy segura que estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto. Tienes una gran oportunidad por delante, es tu momento de aprovecharla. ¿Y quién sabe? Alomejor encuentras tu Romeo o Julieta en esa escuela.” Le dijo su madre con un guiño. Sacó las tortitas de la sartén y las colocó en un plato delante de Akali.

“¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera. Voy a centrarme en mis estudios, en mis extraescolares y en intentar conseguir una beca para ir a la universidad. Ese es mi objetivo, no encontrar el amor.” Dijo Akali con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

“Ay, cariño, no todo en la vida son los estudios. Hay que vivir y el amor es una de las sensaciones más bonitas que existe. Si surge ves a por él. Además no creo que te vaya mal soltarte un poco, estás todo el día con tu pelota de baloncesto, tus estudios y tu música. Apenas sales a divertirte cariño. Tienes que aprovechar que eres joven. Solo te quedan dos años antes de ir a la universidad. Exprime hasta su última gota.” Le sermoneó su madre con un brillo en sus ojos.

“Está bien mamá...Intentaré abrirme a nuevas experiencias pero no te prometo nada.” Le respondió Akali con un tono burlón.

Después de unos cuantos sermones más de su madre y cuatro tortitas menos, madre e hija cogieron todas las cosas necesarias, las cargaron en el coche y emprendieron su camino al nuevo instituto de Akali.

El camino hasta allí fue más silencioso de lo que ambas hubieran esperado. Estaba claro que ambas estaban tan ilusionadas como tristes por tener que despedirse la una de la otra. Akali tenía las manos entrelazadas mientras movía sus pulgares en círculos. Su madre tarareaba la canción que estaba sonando en la radio. Ninguna se miraba ni se decía nada. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

“Mamá, ¿Sabes que te voy a echar de menos, no? Intentaré bajar todos los fines de semana que pueda y te iré actualizando de todo.” Dijo Akali intentando romper el hielo e intentado leer qué estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de su madre. “Cariño vas a estar muy ocupada, no tienes que bajar siempre que tengas un hueco, simplemente baja cuando te vaya bien y te repito que no tienes que preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola. Además yo creo que la que más va a echar de menos vas a ser tú. ¿Quién te va a lavar y planchar la ropa? ¿Organizarte la habitación y levantarte? Espero que la compañera de habitación que tengas venga con un paquete de paciencia extra o la pobre no va aguantar ni un segundo.” Dijo su madre entre risas, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que había antes.

“¡Oye, no soy tan desastre como dices! Vale sí, mi habitación es un poco caos pero es mi caos y me aclaro entre él. Y mi compañera de habitación va a estar más que satisfecha de tener una compañera como yo. Soy graciosa, inteligente y guapa. ¿Qué más puede pedir?” Dijo Akali con refunfuño y falso orgullo. “¿Y si no le gusto?¿Y si no nos llevamos bien? Eso podría causar un caos muy perjudicial para mis estudios y mi vida allí.” Pensó Akali mientras una ola de inseguridad le invadió el cuerpo.

“Tienes toda la razón del mundo cariño, tu compañera de habitación se va a llevar a una de las mejores personas del mundo como amiga. No tienes de qué preocuparte, seguro que vais a encajar muy bien.” Le respondió mirándole a los ojos, como si hubiera podido leer las inseguridades de Akali.

Akali simplemente suspiró y miró por la ventana. A lo lejos vio como se empezaba a divisar el castillo en el cual próximamente pasaría sus dos próximos años.

En apenas cinco minutos ya se encontraban delante de las imponentes puertas del castillo. Había mucha gente. Casi todo eran coches de alta gama pasando rápido. Hombres en traje organizando las secciones, padres con sus hijos, maletas, muebles, profesores…

Akali empezó a notar sus manos sudorosas, se las frotó en el pantalón y salió del coche. Su madre salió con ella y le ayudó a sacar sus pertenencias.

“Bueno cariño, hasta aquí llego yo. Espero que todo te vaya bien y ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas y en media hora me presento aquí. Pero eres fuerte y sé que vas a poder con todo. Te quiero mucho cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.” Mayym abrazó a Akali con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer de su mejilla. Akali le devolvió el abrazo. 

“Gracias mamá. Por todo. No podría haber conseguido esto sin ti, voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte sentir orgullosa de mí.” Le dijo Akali con determinación.

“Oh cariño, yo ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de la persona que eres. Solo quiero que seas feliz y tengas un futuro maravilloso por delante. Voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites.” Le dijo mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba la cara.  
“Cariño, me tengo que ir ya o voy a hacer una caravana de coches de aquí hasta nuestra casa.” Bromeó entre lágrimas. 

“Te quiero, nos vemos.”Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del coche.  
“Yo también te quiero mamá.”Le respondió Akali.

Y con una última mirada, arrancó el coche y se fue dejando a Akali sola delante del imponente edificio.

“Allá vamos.” Se dijo Akali a sí misma mientras empezaba a subir los escalones de piedra.  
Después de pasar las puertas principales, se encontró en una especie de recibidor muy amplio. En el suelo había una gran alfombra de color morado. Los techos eran muy altos de los cuales colgaban lámparas de araña. Todo daba un aire de lujo y elegancia. Akali estaba sin palabras. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado tan bonito.

Vio a varias personas perdidas intentando averiguar qué mostrador era el suyo. Akali revisó el correo electrónico que le habían enviado y ponía que se tenía que dirigir a la sección 4B. Busco entre la multitud cual era el cartel que indicaba ese número. No lo tuvo fácil, había filas de gente en cada mostrador y se tapaban la mayoría de nombres indicativos.

Después de pasar varios minutos y peleas entre codazos encontró el mostrador que buscaba. Interiormente se quejó de no ser un poco más alta como su padre.

Una vez llegó allí se encontró con que solo había una persona delante de ella en su fila, un pequeño golpe de suerte.

Atendiendo había una chica con el pelo púrpura, unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora. Llevaba el uniforme púrpura característico del Royal y una plaquita donde ponía su nombre. Era realmente guapa. Parecía bajita igual que Akali y algo en su interior le transmitió buenas vibraciones.

Mientras esperaba a que acabasen de atender a la persona que tenía delante, se puso a observar el castillo. Todo lo que veía le gustaba, las paredes de piedra fría y fuerte decoradas mayoritariamente con dibujos de ángeles. Los jardines que se podían divisar a lo lejos estaban llenos de flores. Los pasillos que daban al jardín estaban decorados con arcos. Sin duda habían hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo la estructura original del castillo.

Sin apenas darse cuenta la persona que tenía delante acabó. Se acercó al mostrador con pasos tímidos y carraspeo su garganta.

“Eh... Hola, recibí un correo y ponía que tenía que dirigirme a este mostrador para recibir mis pertenencias y que me asignaran una habitación.” Dijo Akali intentando mostrar seguridad en sus palabras.

“¡Hola! Encantada de conocerte soy Neeko, la presidenta del pabellón de las chicas. Cualquier duda o problema puedes acudir a mí en cualquier momento. Sí, es correcto, aquí te daremos todas tus pertenencias y te diré a qué habitación te tienes que dirigir. Déjame buscarte en el archivo. ¿Cómo te llamas?” Le preguntó Neeko.

“Oh sí, claro, Akali Tethi.” Respondió rápidamente Akali. Neeko se puso a teclear en su ordenador. Sólo tardo un par de segundos en encontrarla.

“Sí, aquí estás. Voy a pedir que te vayan trayendo tus uniformes.” Seguidamente, llamó por walkie-talkie y dijo unos código que Akali no supo identificar.

“Entonces…¿Eres nueva aquí, no? No me suenas en absoluto y pareces bastante perdida. Es extraño conocer a gente nueva. Aquí casi siempre somos los mismos desde que somos pequeños pero es una agradable sorpresa tener nueva gente. Parece que este año sois unos cuantos nuevos.” Dijo Neeko con una sonrisa.

“Sí, soy nueva. Estos son los años decisivos para ir a una buena universidad y esta escuela es la mejor baza que tengo para llegar a una universidad de élite. Sinceramente, me da miedo no encajar con nadie y menos ahora que me dices que os conocéis todos de siempre.” Dijo Akali agachando la mirada y escondiéndose un poco.

“No, tranquila. La mayoría de gente aquí, por muy snoobs que te hayan dicho que podamos ser, somos buena gente. Solo hay unas pocas personas que es mejor evitar pero ahora ni lo pienses. Seguro que encajas. Y si no, piensa que ya has hecho una amiga nueva. Me tienes a mí.” Le guiñó el ojo. 

“Oh mira, por ahí traen tus uniformes. Perfecto.”Le respondió Neeko mientras le entregaba el paquete. Akali se sintió un poco más aliviada

“Toma, estas son tus pertenencias y esta es la llave de tu habitación la 202. Eso significa que estás en el piso 2. Realmente estamos a 3 puertas así que seguro me verás seguido. Para llegar hasta allí sigue este pasillo recto hasta encontrar un edificio aún más grande que conecta con este. Ese es el pabellón principal y donde se encuentran las aulas y el comedor. A la izquierda de ese edificio verás un pasillo rodeado de jardines que te llevará hasta el pabellón de las chicas. El de los chicos es hacia la derecha. No tiene pérdida y tranquila, una vez en la presentación te asignan una persona para que te dé un tour por el instituto y te sea más fácil. De momento con que sepas llegar a tu habitación, te pongas un uniforme y puedas llegar al pabellón principal otra vez antes de las doce estarás bien.” Neeko asintió con la cabeza mientras le dió todas las explicaciones. Akali intentaba memorizar todas las indicaciones.

“Muchas gracias, Neeko. Me alegro mucho de haberme encontrado contigo. Espero verte más a menudo.”

“De nada, Akali. Y recuerda que soy la delegada del pabellón femenino, cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. No la líes mucho tampoco que luego me toca a mí llevar la culpa.” Le dijo risueña Neeko.

“No lo haré tranquila. Gracias por todo.” Respondió Akali con una sonrisa de lado mientras cargaba con todas sus cosas y se dirigía a su pabellón.

Después de seguir las indicaciones, se encontró delante de una puerta de madera bastante alta. Realmente no fue muy difícil llegar hasta allí. Los caminos estaban bien señalizados y era fácil identificar los objetivos. Al lado había un rótulo donde indicaba que ese era el pabellón femenino.

Entró y se encontró con un montón de chicas yendo de arriba a abajo con maletas. Unas se abrazan y se saludan otras simplemente iban a su rollo. Algunas ya llevaban el uniforme puesto y otras venían con su ropa informal. Akali intentó pasar desapercibida ya que se sentía bastante cohibida. Giró a la derecha donde había una señalización de escaleras y empezó a subir. Llegó al segundo piso después de subir varios escalones que, en su opinión, eran muchos teniendo en cuenta que tenía que subir una maleta y todas sus pertenencias.

En cuanto llegó a arriba se apoyó en la pared para recuperar el aliento. Una vez sintió un pulso estable se puso a caminar por el pasillo buscando el número de su habitación.

En apenas unos pasos Akali encontró la puerta 202. Se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de dentro. “Eso significa que mi compañera ha llegado antes que yo…” Dijo Akali para sí misma. Con otra nueva corriente de nervios. Suspiró, se pasó la mano por el pelo para calmarse y cogió el pomo. Sólo tenía que girar el pomo y dar un paso adelante.

Y eso hizo, conociendo a la primera persona que cambiaría su vida. Su compañera de habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri. Ese era el nombre de su compañera de habitación. Si Akali tuviera que describirla psicológicamente diría una única palabra: intensa. Y si tuviera que describirla físicamente diría que era preciosa. Era rubia con ojos azules. Los rasgos eran delicados y finos como si hubiesen sido esculpidos con mucho detalle y cariño. Era alta, bastante más que ella y muy delgada.  
Si la viera por la calle pensaría que era modelo. Cumplía el estereotipo completamente. Eso llenó a Akali de desilusión por un segundo. Seguramente sería superficial y prepotente. Le miraría por encima del hombro por no ser tan guapa y le haría la vida imposible.

Pero como suelen decir, nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

En cuanto Ahri vio a Akali pegó un grito de emoción y la abrazó saltando encima de ella. El impacto llegó de forma imprevista lo que hizo que Akali tropezara y ambas cayeran al suelo.

“Perdona, perdona, me he emocionado demasiado” Dijo Ahri con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras ayudaba a Akali a levantarse del suelo y se limpiaba la ropa. 

“Hola, soy Ahri encanta de conocerte. Estoy muy emocionada por tener nueva compañera de habitación. La última que tuve era de último curso y tenía un aire de prepotencia que apenas me dirigía la palabra. Por lo que me han comunicado vamos al mismo curso. Por lo tanto, podremos ayudarnos e ir juntas a clase. ¡Vamos a ser las mejores amigas!” Dijo rápidamente Ahri con una gran sonrisa mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos.

“Ho-Hola Ahri, soy Akali, lo mismo digo, encantada de conocerte.” Dijo tímidamente aún acostumbrándose a la situación. No se esperaba esta reacción de ninguna manera. Extrañamente le daba buenas sensaciones y un aura de confianza equivocándose completamente de sus pensamientos anteriores.

“Pasa pasa, no te quedes ahí. He cogido la cama de la derecha espero que no te importe.” Siguió hablando Ahri. Mientras indicaba la cama que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación.

La habitación era bastante grande y estaba distribuida de forma en que había exactamente lo mismo en cada polo de la habitación. Había una cama de tamaño individual empotrada en la pared, la colcha era de color morado y la almohada blanca. Encima de esta había dos estanterías vacías. Las paredes eran de piedra blanca aunque se veían en muy buen estado. Seguramente habrían remodelado esa zona recientemente. En frente de la cama había un armario bastante grande de color gris ceniza y justo al lado un escritorio con una silla negra. En medio de la habitación había una mesa grande de color nogal con cuatro sillas a juego, un sofá morado y una nevera.

“No, tranquila la de la izquierda está bien y tengo una ventana cerca, eso me gusta.” Dijo Akali señalando la ventana cerca de la que iba a ser ahora su zona.

Akali se dirigió a su cama y dejó todo lo que tenía en el suelo estirando sus músculos y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Después de dar un vistazo rápido a la habitación se fijó en que Ahri ya había empezado a deshacer la maleta, decorando su zona. Decidió hacer lo mismo ya que aún le quedaban dos horas antes de la presentación inicial.

Primero se dispuso a abrir la bolsa que le habían entregado en recepción. Dentro se encontraban todos los uniformes y los libros de las asignaturas. Akali se sorprendió de la cantidad de conjuntos de uniforme que le habían dado. Para empezar tenía dos pantalones y dos faldillas ambos de color carbón. También le habían dado dos camisas de manga larga y dos camisas de manga corta de color blanco, dos polos uno de color morado y otro de color blanco. Además había un jesery de puntos en ocho de color morado con el cuello verde y una americana de color morado. Para finalizar, podría escoger entre llevar una corbata negra o morada, dos lazos negros como los calcetines hasta la rodilla y zapatos negro de charol. Todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa tenían el emblema reconocible del instituto, la R dorada con una serpiente verde alrededor en un fondo morado.

“Wow…” Se le escapó en un susurro a Akali.

“¿Te gustan los uniformes? En mi opinión el morado es un color que queda bien a todo el mundo y me encanta las opciones de vestimenta que tenemos.” Le contestó Ahri con un brillo en los ojos.

“Sí, realmente me gusta mucho. Hay muchas combinaciones y estoy segura que tienen que quedar muy bien puestos. Sobre todo a ti.” Lo último lo dijo Akali sin pensarlo, en cuanto se dio cuenta le subió el color a las mejillas y se dio la vuelta. 

“Osea, me refiero a que eres muy guapa y pareces modelo y seguro que todo te queda bien” Intentó aclarar Akali torpemente evitando la mirada.

“Vaya, muchas gracias Akali, me siento muy halagada. La verdad es que he hecho un par de sesiones como modelo. Pero tu no te quedas atrás, me gustan mucho tus mechas rubias, le dan un toque rebelde a tu pelo negro. Estoy segura que vas a marcar sensación en el instituto.” Le respondió Ahri mientras sonreía por la reacción de Akali.

“Gracias Ahri, pero no lo creo. Además, he venido aquí a estudiar y a conseguir una buena beca para la universidad. Prefiero no meterme en temas amorosos que luego acaban mal.”

“Ay Akali pero eso no lo eliges tú. Un día verás a alguien cruzar por el pasillo y ¡Bum! todo tu pulso se acelerará y no podrás quitarle la mirada. No lo vas a poder controlar.” Dijo Ahri dramáticamente con ambas manos en su corazón. “Pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿a qué te quieres dedicar? ¿Has elegido algo?”

Ambas se pusieron a hablar y a conocerse mejor mientras iban ordenando su habitación.

“La verdad es que me gustaría dedicarme al diseño gráfico. Me gusta el arte pero sobretodo dibujar. También me gusta mucho el baloncesto y no es por sonar creída pero se me da muy bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Vaya, entonces ya lo tienes decidido, eso es bueno. Referente a lo del equipo de básquet deberías presentarte al equipo del Royal, tienen muy buen equipo y suelen venir varios ojeadores a los partidos entre institutos. Yo estoy en el equipo de animadoras, ¡podríamos ir a los partidos juntas y yo te animaría!” Comentó Ahri dando saltitos y dando palmadas. “Sobre mi futuro… Bueno me gustaría ser cantante. Sé que es un camino muy difícil pero realmente me haría feliz.” Dijo Ahri con una mueca y perdiendo toda la emoción que tenía hace unos segundos.

Akali estaba intentando acostumbrarse a los rápidos cambios de humor y la intensidad que tenía Ahri. A pesar de ello, se sentía cómoda con ella. Le parecía una buena persona y tenía la ligera impresión de que al final se iban a llevar bien.

“Pues si hacen audiciones me presentaré al equipo de básquet, estaría bien que me cogieran así tendría una buena oportunidad para conseguir la beca. Sobre lo de ser cantante, lucha por ello Ahri, desde aquí puedo escuchar la voz dulce que tienes y esta escuela te puede llevar muy lejos, no te rindas.” Le respondió Akali con una sonrisa de lado.

Sonó una campana anunciando que eran las once y media. Ambas se asustaron a la vez.

“No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a la campana. Eso significa que tenemos una hora para cambiarnos e ir al salón principal para la presentación.” Ahri rió ante la cara de susto de Akali. “La campana suena cada día a las siete y ocho de la mañana, a las once, a las dos del mediodía, a las cinco de la tarde y a las nueve de la noche. Todas indican el horario. La primera es para ir a desayunar y luego para ir clase, la tercera es para la hora del recreo, luego a las dos es para comer, la de la tarde es para las actividades extraescolares y la de las nueve es para la cena.” Aclaró Ahri.

“Me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. Entendido entonces, me cambio y vamos hacia allí.” Dijo la más bajita.

Akali abrió el armario donde tenía colgado los uniformes. Pensó durante dos segundos qué ropa debería ponerse. Se fijo en que Ahri iba con la americana morada, la camisa blanca, un lazo negro, la faldilla negra, las medias hasta las rodillas y los zapatos de charol. Eligió ponerse algo parecido pero que no fuera totalmente igual. Finalmente escogió los pantalones de vestir negros, la camisa blanca con la americana morada y para finalizar la corbada negra. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para evitar que le molestara en clase.

Una vez ambas estuvieron preparadas, salieron de la habitación y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. Ahri se cogió del brazo de Akali y le empezó a explicar historias sobre el instituto.  
La pelinegra intentaba concentrarse en la conversación pero se distraía constantemente mirando el edificio e intentando reconocer la cara de alguna de las compañeras que se dirigían hacía el pabellón principal. Durante el camino Ahri saludó a un par de personas pero no se separó de Akali en ningún momento.

En el momento que entraron dentro del pabellón principal Akali jadeó. Era enorme. Había escaleras a ambos lados de la entrada que llevaban a los dos pisos superiores. En frente había unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso inferior. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas de araña. Había cuadros de artistas y ex alumnos exitosos en los pasillos.  
Akali no sabía ni por dónde iba simplemente se dejaba llevar por Ahri mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar por dónde estaba pasando.

Al final, Ahri se paró delante de la puerta de una clase que tenía como título: ‘Tutoría primero de Bachillerato’. Akali no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse nerviosa, Ahri rápidamente le tiró del brazo entrando en clase. Vio como casi todos los alumnos ya estaban en el aula. Habían grupos bastante claros y casi todo el mundo parecía tener un asiento asignado. La rubia le llevó hasta un sitio vacío del final y se sentó a su lado. 

Akali apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar a todos sus compañeros cuando un hombre alto y corpulento, con pelo negro y ojos claros entro en el aula. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, la corbata de la escuela y pantalones de vestir.  
Dejó un par de libros en el escritorio mientras todos los alumnos hacían silencio y se sentaban. 

“Bienvenidos alumnos, me presento, soy Shen y yo voy a ser vuestro tutor. Algunos ya me conoceréis de otras clases y a los que no, encantado de conoceros. Hoy voy a daros una breve introducción de cómo será el curso y luego tendréis libre el resto del día.”

Se escucharon gritos de alegría por toda la clase.

“Tranquilos chicos, no me hagáis arrepentirme de dejaros el día libre.” Rápidamente se hizo silencio.

“Bien. Lo primero de todo es presentar a la nueva alumna que tenemos en clase. Se llama Akali Tethi. ¿Podrías levantar tu mano para poder reconocerte?” Preguntó Shen.

“Aquí estoy” Dijo Akali levantando la mano y sintiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre ella. No tardaron en sonar murmullos y silbidos.

“Bien Akali bienvenida a esta escuela, espero que sea de tu agrado y que puedas disfrutar de todas las prestaciones al máximo. No te has equivocado en venir aquí.” Dijo Shen con una sonrisa.

“Como es nueva voy a necesitar que el presidente del aula le haga un tour por todo el colegio. ¿Sigue siendo nuestra alumna estrella de la escuela?” Preguntó Shen con una sonrisa de lado.

“Efectivamente profesor, sigo siendo yo la delegada del curso y no voy a tener problema en darle un tour a esta preciosidad de aquí.” Dijo una voz melosa que se encontraba a varios pupitres de distancia de ella. Akali creía que nunca había escuchado una voz tan seductora en su vida.

En el momento en el que cruzaron miradas Akali sintió su corazón pararse durante varios segundos para luego empezar a latir rápidamente. 

“Me llamo Evelynn cariño, espérame a que acabe la clase y te haré un tour personalizado solo para ti.” Le dijo a Akali acabando con un guiño.

Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos por toda la clase.

Akali sintió que se había quedado sin palabras. Solo podía mirarla. Evelynn era la persona más atractiva que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo lila claro, era largo y lo llevaba suelto con un flequillo acabado en punta. Los ojos tenían un color dorado único y especial que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. Tenía las facciones delicadas, unos pómulos prominentes y la línea de la barbilla bien marcada. Iba vestida con la americana morada, la camisa blanca y la corbata morada. También llevaba la faldilla negra y los zapatos de charol. Aún llevando varias capas de ropa y con la poca visión que su asiento le ofrecía ya podía intuir que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Cada segundo que pasaba mirándola más se convencía de que nunca había visto a una persona tan atrayente. Desprendía poder y estaba segura de que era de esas personas que obtenían absolutamente todo lo que querían. Prepotentes, arrogantes y creídas. Todo lo que no le gustaba a Akali en una persona. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían reacios a dejar de mirarla, se sentía envuelta por ese aura de sensualidad que desprendía Evelynn.

“Akali… ¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Ahri en un susurro sacándola de su trance.

“Eh… Sí. Sí. Es que me ha dado un poco de vergüenza que me miraran todos y eso.” Dijo Akali entre susurros con una pequeña risa intentando tapar el motivo por el cual realmente se había quedado embobada.

“Eres una suertuda, Evelynn te va a hacer un tour personalizado por la escuela. Es el crush de absolutamente todo el mundo incluida yo, pero ella solo caza a sus presas y una vez las tiene ya no le interesan más. Ten cuidado con ella, se mueve por su propio interés.” Le advirtió Ahri.

“Esa impresión me ha dado por su forma de hablar sí. Tranquila solo me va a dar un tour por la escuela, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?” Dijo Akali más como una pregunta para sí misma que para Ahri.

Mientras tanto, Shen se dedicó a explicar cómo estaba estructurado el curso. Las clases comunes las harían en esa aula y las optativas especializadas se darían en otras aulas asignadas. Había un mapa colgado en el pasillo por si a alguien se le olvidaba dónde tenía que ir. Cosa que alivió a Akali ya que era un desastre para orientarse y acordarse de los sitios importantes, aún más en un sitio tan grande y desconocido para ella. 

Seguidamente, empezó a explicar que fuera de clase había un tablón donde se encontraban todas las extraescolares que estaban disponibles. Eso emocionó a Akali ya que tenía muchas ganas de apuntarse al baloncesto.

La clase siguió así durante una hora más, donde Akali se ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba. No entendía porqué le aterraba tanto estar con Evelynn a solas. Quizás era por lo que le había dicho Ahri o porque se sentía muy intimidada por ella. Intentó dar varias respiraciones profundas para calmar su cuerpo.

“Bien chicos y esto es todo por hoy, os dejo libres. Acordaros de apuntaros a las extraescolares que os pueden abrir muchas puertas al futuro y a descansar que mañana empezamos con todo. Que paséis buena tarde.” Y así se despidió Shen de los alumnos.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de clase con ansias y alegría menos Akali. Ella parecía estancada en su asiento. No entendía porqué se sentía así. Nunca había tenido miedo de nada y sin embargo, llega ella y con una sola mirada hace que se sienta indefensa.

“Bueno Akali, te dejo con Evelynn. Diviértete pero con cuidado. Cuando acabéis ven a la habitación y me cuentas cómo ha ido.” Le dijo Ahri mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y dejaba a Akali sola en el aula.

Akali finalmente decidió levantarse y salir del aula. No le costó encontrar a Evelynn, estaba a un par de pasos de ella apoyada en la pared desabrochando un poco los botones de la camisa y aflojando la corbata dejando entrever su escote. Akali tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

“Por fin sales cariño, sí que te haces de rogar. Pero no te preocupes, no me importa esperar por ti.” Le dijo con un guiño.

“Bueno, para empezar me presento soy Evelynn Wertheimer. Mi familia es dueña de varias multinacionales y se encarga de la gestión del dinero de la mayoría de bancos. Desde que soy pequeña vengo a esta escuela. Soy la jefa del equipo de animadoras. Soy la delegada del curso y la que tiene la media más alta. En definitiva, soy la estrella de esta escuela y siempre obtengo todo lo que quiero.” Dijo Evelynn con un tono prepotente, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y mirando directamente a los ojos a Akali.

Akali se quedó unos segundos en silencio asimilando la información que le había dado Evelynn. Su impresión no fue desencaminada. Era una niña rica de papá que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Ahora más que nunca quería acabar cuanto antes el tour para no tener que estar con Evelynn nunca más. 

“...¿Y bien, cariño? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿No te vas a presentar?” Dijo Evelynn con cara de impaciencia. 

“Eh...Sí. Soy Akali Tethi. Sin más. Nada destacable que te pueda decir.” Dijo Akali encogiéndose de hombros. Intentó evitar contarle lo más mínimo a Evelynn. Ya sentía el cuerpo tenso y alerta. 

“Si no te importa, ¿podríamos empezar el tour?¿Y podrías llamarme Akali? No me gusta ese mote”

“Vaya cariño, no sabía que eras impaciente. A mí que me gusta hacer las cosas lentas disfrutando de cada segundo.” Respondió Evelynn con tono sugerente. Mientras pasaba una mano por todo el brazo de Akali.

“Y no, lo siento cariño pero me gusta como te queda el apodo. Sale naturalmente como si estuviera hecho para ti. Bueno no te voy a hacer esperar más. Vamos.”

Y con eso Evelynn se giró dándole la espalda a Akali. No pudo evitarlo pero se le fueron los ojos a sus piernas y luego a su culo. 

“¿Vienes cariño? O te vas a quedar mirándome.” 

Akali sintió como toda la sangre le subía a las mejillas y rápidamente se puso a caminar a su lado. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber tenido ese desliz. Nunca le pasaban esas cosas, nunca se había sentido así, tan fuera de lugar. Sin poder controlar sus acciones y perdiendo el control. Se intentó centrar en sí misma, eso no podía volver a pasar. No podía darle la satisfacción a Evelynn de, efectivamente, controlar todo lo que entraba en su vida. Tenía que ignorar todo lo que le estaba sintiendo y acabar con esto rápido.

Para su desgracia, Evelynn no se lo puso fácil.

Lo primero que le enseñó Evelynn fue las aulas que había en ese piso y en el de abajo. Realmente tenían el equipo necesario para todas las asignaturas. Desde el aula de ciencias, a la de programación, a la música y así con muchas más. Se notaba el presupuesto y los fondos que se invertían en esta escuela. Evelynn aprovechó cada pequeño momento que encontraba para acercarse a Akali e insinuarse. Para su desgracia Akali simplemente seguía caminando e ignoraba todos sus intentos. 

Más tarde, pasaron al comedor. Bajaron dos pisos hasta llegar hasta él. El comedor era muy amplio tenía espacio para acoger a muchísimos alumnos. Las paredes seguían estando decoradas como la mayoría del edificio, con dibujos del barroco pero estas se veían bastante más desgastadas que todas las demás. Las mesas eran de caoba oscuro, se notaba la calidad con tan solo ver la madera. Estaban distribuidas por toda la sala y en cada una de ella había seis asientos también de madera a conjunto con la mesa. Según lo que le explicó Evelynn allí podías sentarte con quisieras sin importar el curso.

“Y como puedes ver en esa esquina está la cocina y ahí se forma la cola para recoger la comida.” Le señaló. “Realmente la comida está muy buena pero… También hay otras cosas que puedes probar que están aún mejor.” Dijo Evelynn mirándola directamente a los labios y acercándose hasta quedar a diez centímetros de su cara.

Akali dio dos paso hacía atrás y carraspeó la garganta. “Ajá… Sí, claro. ¿Seguimos?” Preguntó Akali con gran incomodidad y apartando la mirada notando como le subía el color a las mejillas.

Evelynn suspiró. No entendía porqué Akali no le seguía las indirectas. Estaba claro que le había pillado varias veces mirándola. Todos en esa escuela matarían por tener una oportunidad con ella y sin embargo, Akali no hacía más que rechazarla. A pesar de ello, los rechazos solo avivaron las ganas de conseguir a Akali. Y con una sonrisa de lado volvió a recuperar su confianza.

“De acuerdo cariño. Sígueme te voy a enseñar las instalaciones de deporte que se encuentran en la parte sud.” 

Siguieron por un pasillo lateral hasta una puerta de cristal que daba al recinto exterior. Akali no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Había hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno. Por lo que parecía, tenían un espacio dedicado a cada actividad. Justo delante suyo se encontraba el campo de atletismo. Las pistas eran lila claro y tenían las marcas en blanco. Tenían su propia zona de banquillos para que la gente pudiera ir a ver las carreras y animar. Unos cuantos metros a la izquierda se encontraba el campo de fútbol. En ese momento se encontraba todo vació lo que le daba una sensación de inmensidad aún más grande. Detrás de este se encontraban las canchas de tenis. Había 4 y todas con la red morada. Había dos de cemento y otras dos de tierra batida. Para añadir, a la derecha de la pista de atletismo se encontraban dos pabellones enormes. En uno había una pancarta enorme donde ponía en grande: ‘Las serpientes del Royal’ con el dibujo de una serpiente alrededor de una pelota de basquet y en el otro había una serpiente saltando del agua.

“Wow…” Dijo Akali sin darse cuenta. Realmente estaba impresionada de todo lo que veía. Era consciente de que esta escuela destacaba por tener muy buenos atletas y que no ponía pegas en invertir en ellos pero las instalaciones que estaba viendo eran de otro nivel. Se sentía abrumada y emocionada. En ese momento quería ir corriendo y probar cada una de las pistas y disfrutar como una niña pequeña.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? Como ves, si te gusta el deporte este es tu sitio. Tienes instalaciones y material para probar todo lo que te apetezca. Y lo mejor de todo es que como la distancia entre las instalaciones es mucha, nos dejan usar los carritos de golf para llegar de un sitio a otro más rápido. Es una maravilla.”

“Esto es impresionante Evelynn, me siento como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de dar el regalo de su vida.” Dijo Akali sinceramente sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

“Qué bien suena mi nombre en tus labios Akali, deberías decirlo más a menudo.” Dijo Evelynn mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba por detrás poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de la pelinegra y acercándose para susurrar en su oreja.

“Entonces… Te gusta el deporte por lo que puedo adivinar. Yo sé de un deporte que podríamos hacer juntas y sería muy, muy productivo.” Susurró Evelynn arrastrando las palabras. 

Akali notó como todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y se le puso la piel de gallina. Todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la provocación de Evelynn y por una milésima de segundo casi se deja llevar. Negó con la cabeza y se separó de Eve recuperando su cordura. Respiró hondo. No podía caer ante una persona como Evelynn. Sabía que solo estaba jugando con ella y ella no era ningún juguete con el que jugar. No iba a dejar que Evelynn se saliera con la suya. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones recuperó su compostura y finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Evelynn.

“No gracias, no estoy interesada en lo que tú tengas para ofrecer. No vas a conseguir nada de mí. Sé el tipo de persona que eres, solo juegas con la gente. Eres la última persona de este instituto con la que saldría. Así que acabemos con este tour y no volvamos a vernos más” Le respondió Akali mirándole a los ojos de forma desafiante. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

“Y sí, contestando tu pregunta, me gusta mucho el deporte, en concreto el básquet. Me apuntaré a las audiciones de mañana. Ese es su pabellón ¿no? ¿Se puede ir ahora?” Preguntó Akali señalando el pabellón más cercano. 

“Vaya, así que directa y con ideas claras…” Susurró Evelynn para sí misma. “Eso solo hace que me guste más, ¿Qué tiene que me siento embriagada por su presencia? Necesito tenerla, necesito estar cerca de ella y tan solo la acabo de conocer.” Pensó Evelynn mientras se recuperaba del golpe verbal que le había dado Akali.

“Cariño, nadie se cree que no me deseas. Tu cuerpo ha reaccionado a mí pero no te preocupes, no tengo que hacer nada que vas a caer por mí sin quererlo y después serás tú la que ruegue por mí.” Le dijo Evelynn acercándose a su cara y quedando a tan solo dos centímetros de sus labios. Las respiraciones de ambas se entrecortaban. Akali sintió como su respiración se aceleraba e intercambiaban miradas entre sus ojos y sus labios. Sentía las piernas débiles y empezó a tener miedo de que le fallaran y se cayera. Estaba nerviosa, notaba gotas de sudor empezando a formarse en su cuello. Tan solo un empujoncito y sus labios estarían tocándose.

Después de varios segundos en esa posición Evelynn siguió hablando casi entre susurros.

“Y no, hoy no se pueden usar las instalaciones. Tendrás que esperar a las audiciones de mañana. Allí nos veremos porque para tu suerte o desgracia soy la capitana del equipo de animadores y nosotras practicamos justo en el mismo pabellón. Sería un gusto animar para ti en los partidos así que haz bien tu audición cariño. Se acabó el tour, nos vemos mañana” Acabó Evelynn dándole un golpecito en la nariz a Akali y yéndose lentamente moviendo sus caderas.

Akali no se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que vio desaparecer a Evelynn por la puerta y sintió sus pulmones quemar. “¿Qué haces Akali? Literalmente le has dicho que nunca tendrías nada con ella, que es el tipo de persona que detestas y cuando la has tenido delante no has podido ni reaccionar.” Pensó dándose una palmada mental a sí misma. 

“Menuda forma de empezar el primer día” Murmuró y con un suspiro empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Definitivamente Ahri iba a alucinar cuando le contase todo lo que había pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Os traigo el capítulo dos que ya va introduciendo más la historia y os da una mejor idea de cómo va a ser. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. 
> 
> ¿Os ha gustado el primer encuentro entre Evelynn y Akali?  
> Aquí ya se va viendo más el carácter de ambas y las posiciones que tomarán.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que votáis y comentáis, me hace mucha ilusión y lo valoro mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

“No, Ahri no lo entiendes. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan prepotente y creída?” Divagaba Akali dando vueltas en su habitación mientras movía sus manos de forma exagerada.

“¿Quién se cree que es para confirmar que me siento atraída por ella? ¿Con qué derecho se acerca y se me insinúa de esa manera?” Se quejó Akali mientras ponía ambas manos en su cara y soltaba un gruñido entre dientes.

“Y sabes qué es lo peor Ahri? ¿Lo sabes?” Preguntó Akali mientras señalaba a Ahri y se ponía delante de ella.

“...¿No?” Dijo Ahri en un susurro mientras se encogía bajo la mirada furiosa de Akali.

“Que voy yo y me quedo parada como una tonta sin poder reaccionar. Ugh. Ahora pensará que realmente me gusta y sinceramente lo único que quiero es no volverla a ver.” Respondió Akali mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Ahri y miraba cabizbaja al suelo.

Ahri pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Akali.

“No te preocupes tanto Akali. Evelynn es así. Es solo un juego para ella, en un par de días se le habrá pasado e irá a por la siguiente presa.” Dijo Ahri mirándola directamente a los ojos intentando transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad.

“Sinceramente a mi me das mucha envidia, lo que hubiera dado por estar en tu situación, llevo toda la vida con Evelynn incluso estamos en el mismo equipo de animadoras y ni siquiera me mira.” Dijo Ahri apenada. 

Tras varios segundos en silencio Ahri suspiró y se soltó del abrazo de Akali.

“Mira, ¿porqué no vamos tirando hacía el comedor así escogemos un buen sitio y te distraes? El comedor es el centro de los cotilleos de este instituto y yo puedo contarte todos los que quieras. Vamos, será divertido y te distraerás.” 

Ahri cogió las dos manos de la pelinegra y la levantó de un tirón. Sin siquiera dejar a Akali responder, le cogió del brazo y empezó a caminar en dirección al pabellón principal.

Una vez llegaron allí se dieron cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que pensaban. Las divagaciones de Akali habían durado mucho más de lo que esperaban y ahora estaba casi todo el comedor lleno. Decidieron ponerse en la cola y luego ya decidir dónde sentarse.  
Ambas cogieron una bandeja de plata y fueron caminando lentamente cogiendo los utensilios necesarios. Después de pensarlo un poco Akali se decidió por una ensalada de verduras y de segundo un bistec poco hecho, para finalizar, eligió un flan de vainilla de postre. Al contrario, Ahri se decidió por una sopa de estrellitas, una hamburguesa vegetal y una manzana de postre. 

Cuando ambas tenían su comida elegida se pararon un segundo a observar el panorama para ver si había alguna mesa libre.

“Mira allí está Nidalee con Neeko. Para nuestra suerte hay sitios libres, vamos a sentarnos con ellas.” Dijo Ahri mientras señalaba con la cabeza una mesa no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas. “Conozco a Nidalee desde que éramos pequeñas somos prácticamente mejores amigas. Es mi vecina en la casa que tenemos para veranear y siempre pasamos los veranos juntas. Bueno, desde que sale con Neeko somos tres veraneando en la playa pero como ambas son un amor no me importa en absoluto.” Ambas se dirigieron hacía allí.

“Que aproveche tortolitos. Espero que no os importe que nos sentemos aquí.” Dijo Ahri mientras ponía su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de Nidalee. Akali se sentó al lado de esta y enfrente de Neeko.

“Os presento, es Akali mi nueva compañera de habitación. Ellas son Nidalee y Neeko.”

“Encantada de conocerte” Le dijo Akali a Nidalee mientras se paraba un segundo a observarla. Era alta y delgada. Tenía los ojos verdes selva, el cabello castaño y una sonrisa perfecta. Iba vestida con el polo blanco, el lazo y la falda negra. Akali también se dió cuenta que tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Neeko. Le pareció un gesto adorable.

“Lo mismo digo Akali y déjame darte mi pésame por tener que aguantar a esta señorita de aquí como compañera de habitación. Debe ser muy duro.” Bromeó Nidalee entre risas.

“¡Oye Nida, de qué vas! Acércate que te vas a enterar. Si soy un cielo de persona.” Siguió la broma Ahri mientras se levantaba e intentaba llegar hasta donde estaba Nidalee por encima de la mesa.

“Y a ti ya te conozco. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de mi primera amiga del Royal? ¿Cómo estás?” Dijo Akali mirando a Neeko con una sonrisa de lado.

“Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que tu primera amiga del Royal? Pensaba que era yo tu primera amiga” Preguntó Ahri parando la persecución contra la castaña y mirando a Akali con cara de incrédula.

“No, lo siento pero soy yo. Me he adelantado. Y estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tu qué tal en tu primer día del Royal?” Respondió Neeko mirando primero a Ahri para luego girarse a Akali y guiñarle el ojo.

“¿Cómo? ¿Y de qué os conocéis vosotras?” Interrumpió Ahri aún escéptica.

“Ella era la recepcionista que me ha dado las cosas esta mañana y me ha explicado un poco como funciona todo esto. Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras esperábamos a que llegaran mis cosas y como tenía un poco de miedo de no hacer amigas me dijo que ella sería la primera.” Dijo Akali con un leve sonrojo, rascándose la nuca.

“Pero tú has sido la que me está guiando durante el día Ahri y lo aprecio mucho. No te pongas celosa.” Le dijo Akali con un puchero a Ahri.

“Pero que adorable eres, ¿cómo me voy a enfadar contigo? Anda ven aquí.” Le contestó la rubia mientras se volvía a sentar y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

“Pues Neeko sobre su primer día, no te lo vas a creer pero Evelynn la ha elegido como su presa. Le ha hecho un tour por todo el instituto y se le ha estado insinuando todo el rato y esta pequeña valiente de aquí se le ha negado. Sinceramente no sé cómo ha sido capaz.” Empezó a contarle Ahri bajando la voz y acercándose más al centro de la mesa.

“Eso me había estado contando Nida. Se ve que en clase ya habéis lanzado unos buenos rumores.” Siguió cotilleando Neeko intercambiando miradas entre Akali y Ahri.

“Dios mío. Evelynn tiene que estar furiosa. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar pequeña.” Dijo Nidalee con cara de preocupación.

“Bueno no exageres. Seguro que a Eve se le pasa en un par de días. Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte Akali.” Dijo Ahri dándole una mirada de advertencia a Nidalee y acariciando el brazo de la pelinegra de forma tranquilizadora. 

“Cambiando de tema, ¿qué cotilleos tenéis del verano? ¿Algo nuevo?” Preguntó la rubia intentando darle un toque ameno a la conversación.

“Por lo que hemos visto Ezreal y Taric siguen juntos. Después de la discusión de fin de curso que tuvieron el año pasado pensaba que habían roto pero resulta que no. En el fondo me alegro, hacen muy buena pareja.” Empezó a comentar Neeko mientras todas iban comiendo.

“Mira son esos de allí, ¿Ves esa mesa?” Le señaló la mesa que estaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia de la suya. “El chico bajito rubio con ojos azules es Ezreal y el alto, corpulento y moreno es Taric. Se conocen de toda la vida y empezaron a salir hace cuatro años. Desde entonces son una nube de diabetes en estado puro. Van a vuestra clase así que te acostumbrarás a verlos. Ezreal también está en el equipo de animadoras y Taric en el de básquet. La chica que está a su derecha se llama Seraphine y también es nueva como tú.” Señaló a una chica bajita con el pelo rosa y los ojos azules que estaba al lado de Taric.

“Y luego ves en esa otra mesa la chica de pelo azul oscuro con cara de mala leche? Esa es Caitlyn. La mejor alumna de mi curso, es decir de segundo de bachillerato. Tiene el expediente impecable. Se comenta que quiere ser detective. Si es cierto, esta ciudad va a tener a la mejor detective que se ha visto nunca. Tiene un sexto sentido impecable.” Siguió explicando la pelimorada. “La chica de pelo corto rosa de su lado se llama Vi y va a tu clase. Llevan juntas desde el año pasado. Nadie se lo esperaba, son totalmente polos opuestos. Vi es super extrovertida y payasa y luego Caitlyn es seria e introvertida.”

“A mí me gustan mucho como pareja.” Añadió Nidalee a la conversación. “Aunque si tengo que elegir me quedo con Tryndamere y Ashe. Mmm… Mira son esos de allí.” Señaló una de las mesas que más alejada estaba de la suya.

“¿El chico de pelo largo negro super bien cuidado, con perilla y ojos azules? Ese es Tryndamere. Intimida muchísimo de primeras pero luego cuando lo conoces tiene el corazón de un corderito. ¿Y la chica rubia con ojos azules que está a su lado? Esa es Ashe. Mi compañera de piso y es la actual capitana del equipo de básquet. Tímida al principio pero una vez se suelta es el alma de la fiesta.”

“Oh venga ya, sólo te gustan porque te ayudaron a acercarte a mí. Realmente son un poco aburridos.“ Le reprochó Neeko.

“A mí me parece motivo suficiente para estarles eternamente agradecida. Eres lo mejor que tengo Neeko.” Respondió Nidalee mientras se acercaba a darle un beso rápido en los labios a Neeko.  
Luego de ese momento compartido entre las dos enamoradas la mesa volvió al silencio mientras las cuatro chicas seguían comiendo.

“¿Entonces... Ellos, Tryndamere y Ashe, te ayudaron a conquistar a Neeko? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?” Preguntó Akali intentando romper el hielo.

“Eso te lo explicaré yo” Dijo Nidalee emocionada. “Cuando llegué a este internado hace cuatro años estaba muy perdida. Gracias a Ashe aprendí bastante rápido sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí y a integrarme lentamente.” Empezó explicando. 

“Decidí que quería darle una sorpresa de agradecimiento regalándole flores. Por lo tanto, me presenté un día justo cuando acababa su última clase. Salió la tercera y se emocionó muchísimo al ver la sorpresa, fue un momento muy bonito la verdad. Luego, en el mismo instante en el que nos íbamos a ir, salió Neeko de clase corriendo. Me quedé petrificada. No había visto una chica tan guapa en mi vida. Simplemente todo mi mundo se paró y solo podía verla a ella.” Neeko se puso colorada mientras su novia explicaba la historia y se escondió en el hombro de Nidalee. “Después de unos cuantos gritos de Ashe volví a la realidad. No hizo falta ni una palabra, ella sabía que me había enamorado a primera vista. Desde ese momento ideamos un plan para conquistarla. A partir de ahí vino todo rodado, resulta que Neeko y yo encajamos muy bien y con un par de citas ya la tenía en la palma de mi mano.” Bromeó Nidalee.

“¡Oye!” Se quejó Neeko dándole una palmada en el hombro. “Realmente no puedo negarlo, me encantaste desde el primer momento.” Mientras miraba a la morena y ambas se perdían en su mirada.

“Ejem… ¿No habéis escuchado el refrán de no se come delante de los pobres? Pues eso mismo, que estamos aquí las dos solteras.” Dijo Ahri señalandose a si misma y a Akali.

“Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Evelynn va detrás de Akali no creo que su soltería dure mucho. Realmente es muy atractiva no sé cómo no caíste en sus garras.” Dijo Nidalee.

“Por muy guapa y atractiva que sea, no me gustan las personas creídas y prepotentes por lo tanto no quiero salir con ella.” Respondió Akali encogiéndose de hombros.

La comida siguió entre cotilleos y bromas. Al acabar, la pareja se dirigió a dar un paseo tranquilo por los jardines. Akali se sentía abrumada y cansada por lo que Ahri propuso de ir a la habitación y descansar un rato. 

Estuvieron un par de horas cada una en su cama. La rubia rápidamente se durmió. Akali podía oír los pequeños ronquidos provenientes de su garganta. Suspiró varias veces y cambió de lado varias veces más. No conseguía caer rendida por más que lo intentaba. Solo podía pensar en una cosa o más bien en una persona: Evelynn. En su mente se repetían las escenas una y otra vez despertando una rabia interior e impotencia inconsumibles. Sentía su cuerpo arder al recordar las imágenes, su cuerpo simplemente aceptó la insinuación de Evelynn ignorando a su mente completamente. No comprendía porqué no pudo controlar lo que sintió estando cerca de Evelynn. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control en su vida. 

Al darse cuenta de que no había manera en la que quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, cogió sus auriculares y se puso su playlist de relajación. Empezó a hacer respiraciones profundas e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Lentamente el estrés que tuvo durante toda la mañana le pasó factura y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó cuatro horas más tarde. Eran las siete y media de la tarde. Con un pequeño bostezo se sentó en su cama y estiró su espalda.  
“Buenos días dormilona.” Le dijo Ahri con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba un té en la mesita que tenía al lado.

“Te he preparado este té para que te relaje los músculos, seguro que después del día estresante de hoy tienes que estar contraída. Te irá bien.” Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa principal.  
“Hace rato te iba a decir si querías hacer algo por la tarde, bajar a la ciudad o ir de compras pero como estabas tan dormida y parecías tan cansada no quise despertarte. Así que me he dedicado a ordenar todo lo que me faltaba.”

“Muchas gracias Ahri, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco. Ha sido un día muy estresante.” Le respondió Akali mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la silla en frente de la Ahri. Puso ambas manos alrededor del té para coger el calor y le dió un pequeño sorbo.

“Está buenísimo, muchas gracias, eres un cielo. ¿Y cómo es eso de ir a la ciudad? ¿Se puede salir del internado cuando queramos?” Preguntó Akali con cierta curiosidad.

“¿No lo sabías? El instituto está abierto de siete de la mañana a ocho de la noche. Es decir, puedes ir donde quieras durante esas horas. El problema es que por las mañanas hay clase y pasan lista entonces nadie sale. En cambio, por la tarde casi todo el mundo baja a la ciudad a pasar la tarde si no tienen ninguna extraescolar. Aquí como casi todos son niños ricos tienen moto o un chofer que les lleva y les trae. Lo único que tienes que tener en cuenta es que tienes que llegar antes de las ocho porque se cierran todas las puertas y no podrás volver a entrar hasta el día siguiente.”

“No, no lo sabía pero me gusta la idea de poder bajar algunas tardes a la ciudad a entretenerme. Aunque tendré que coger el bus para subir y bajar porque no tengo ningún chófer.” 

“No te preocupes yo también suelo ir en bus porque no me gusta molestar a Joseph, es el chófer familiar. Un día libre bajamos y te enseño los sitios que solemos frecuentar. ¡Será genial!” Exclamó Ahri con ilusión de poder enseñarle nuevos lugares a su nueva compañera de habitación.

“Me parece estupendo Ahri a ver si me cogen en el equipo de baloncesto y me dan el horario para saber qué días tengo libre.”

“Por cierto, ¿te parece bien si me quedo en la habitación? Tengo que acabar de desempacar y no tengo ni ganas de ir a cenar. Creo que me quedaré aquí y mañana ya será un nuevo día.” Preguntó Akali mirando todas sus bolsas esparcidas por la habitación.

“Por mi bien Akali, no tienes que preguntarme lo que puedes hacer o no hacer. Siéntete como en tu casa. Aunque te intentaré traer algo a escondidas, no me parece bien que no cenes, tienes que comer algo aunque sea.” Le dijo Ahri mientras se ponía su americana y se dirigía a la puerta.

“Bueno voy a encontrarme con la parejita enamorada e iremos a cenar, en un rato vuelvo. Y si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme. Hasta luego.”  
Y con esas últimas palabras dejó a Akali sola en la habitación con sus pensamientos. Soltó un bufido y empezó a coger todas las bolsas. Miró todo lo que le quedaba por desempacar. Para hacer más amena la tarea se puso su playlist de baile y empezó a colocar todas sus pertenencias donde le parecía indicado. 

Estuvo así durante un par de horas más. Justo cuando sintió que ya estaba todo ordenado y en su sitio entró Ahri por la puerta. Llevaba la mano en el bolsillo de su americana. Se acercó a Akali y le entregó un pastelito de chocolate. Le dió un besito en la frente mientras le deseaba buenas noches y se fue a su cama a descansar. Todo pasó en apenas unos segundos, realmente Ahri tenía cara de cansada.  
En ese momento, Akali se sintió conmovida por el pequeño gesto que había tenido la rubia. Estaba muy contenta de tener a Ahri como compañera, le emocionaba que por primera vez tenía una amiga le cuidaba y le trataba como se merecía. Después de varios segundos donde lo único que podía sentir era gratitud por la rubia, decidió hacer lo mismo que Ahri e irse a dormir.

Se puso una camiseta negra que tenía estampada la foto del grupo de moda de ese momento ”Pentakill” y unos shorts de color azul cielo. Se comió el pastel en dos bocados y se tumbó bajo las sábanas. Pensó que el sueño no le tardaría en llegar pero se equivocó. Haber tomado esa siesta de cuatro horas hizo que ahora estuviera como un búho y se quedara mirando al techo. “Que buena noche voy a pasar…” Pensó interiormente con ironía y simplemente se quedó esperando a que el sueño le llegara.

La alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. Akali apagó la alarma pero fue incapaz de ponerse en pie. Había dormido tres horas como mucho. Ahri intentó levantarla pero no fue capaz. Decidió dejarla descansando un rato más mientras iba a desayunar. Llegó una hora más tarde y se encontró a Akali roncando. Rápidamente le gritó que tenía 15 minutos para cambiarse y llegar a clase. Como un relámpago Akali se vistió con el polo blanco y la falda negra y ambas salieron corriendo a clase. Igual que la noche anterior, la rubia le trajo un pastelito para que Akali no fuera con el estómago vacío.

Para Akali la mañana pasó muy rápido. Estaba segura que era porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche y se sentía exhausta, por lo tanto, se pasaba casi todas las clases medio dormida en el fondo. Simplemente dejó que Ahri la llevara de clase en clase mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida en los pasillos. Daba gracias a que ese día tenían todas las clases comunes porque si no, no se hubiera visto capaz de llegar a ninguna de las especialidades. 

Las dinámicas en clase fueron toda una sorpresa para ella. No se esperaba encontrar a todos su compañeros atentos y comportándose. No había compañeros hablando entre ellos, no se paró la clase en ningún momento. Akali confirmó mentalmente que realmente se tomaban la educación muy en serio en el Royal. 

Incluso se fijó que estando en clase, Evelynn ni siquiera la miraba, apuntaba todo lo que decían los profes y de tanto en tanto hacía alguna que otra pregunta. Akali sí se detuvo a observarla varias veces. Al fin y al cabo no salía de su cabeza. Ese día iba vestida con el jersey morado, la camisa blanca, el lazo negro y la faldilla negra. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos pequeños moños arriba de la cabeza y luego el resto recto suelto. Estaba espectacular. Akali se preguntó a sí misma si había alguna forma en la que Evelynn no se vería bien.

Al acabar las clases se dirigieron al comedor donde se sentaron junto a Nidalee y Neeko otra vez. Akali apenas participaba en la conversación. Todo su esfuerzo se concentraba en no dormirse mientras comía. Por ello, en cuanto acabó de comer se disculpó por no estar muy participativa y fue rápidamente a su habitación a descansar. Aún tenía tres horas antes de su audición en el equipo de baloncesto y quería estar lo más activa posible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el momento de la audición. Gracias a la pequeña siesta, Akali se sintió con energía renovada. Se puso el uniforme de baloncesto el cual llevaba los colores del Royal. Este consistía en la parte de arriba una camiseta de tirantes morada oscuro con los bordes en color dorado con el número y el nombre detrás. La parte de abajo consistía en unos pantalones morados a juego con los bordes en dorado. A Akali le dejaron prestado una equipación sin nombre que usaban para entrenar ya que hasta que no te admitían en el equipo no te daban el uniforme correspondiente.

Llegó al pabellón de baloncesto del brazo de Ahri. La rubia estaba emocionadisima y le dió un montón de ánimos. Intentaba darle abrazos reconfortantes y elogios con tal de transmitirle confianza y positivismo a Akali. La pelinegra apenas escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente concentrada en el juego, repasando jugadas y movimientos en su cabeza.

La primera que divisó fue a Ashe. Estaba sentada en una mesa con una chica pelirosa llamada Vi, o ese nombre fue el que le dijo Neeko el otro día en el comedor. Y a su izquierda estaba la que supuso era la entrenadora de baloncesto. Por lo que le habían comentado, se llamaba Irelia. Era muy alta y delgada, tenía el pelo negro larguísimo y unos ojos azules claro como el cielo. Tenía un aspecto serio e intimidante.

En el pabellón había dos pistas completas de básquet con un gran espacio de entrenamiento en el medio separando ambas pistas. Allí supuso que entrenaba el equipo de animadoras. Se fijó en que en la segunda pista, la más alejada se encontraba el equipo de baloncesto masculino aunque el único al que pudo identificar fue a Taric. También le sonaban otras dos caras de haberlos visto en clase pero no sabía sus nombres aún. 

Sacándola de su observación al pabellón, Ahri se despidió de ella y se fue con el grupo de animadoras que se encontraba sentado en las gradas preparándose para las nuevas audiciones del equipo. En medio del gran grupo de animadoras se encontraba Evelynn organizando todo. Iba vestida con el uniforme de animadora que consistía en un top corto morado con la letra R en medio de color dorado junto con una serpiente verde que la rodeaba. También había un patrón de líneas blancas haciendo forma de cruz. La parte de abajo consistía en una falda morada con el contorno en dorado. Akali tuvo gran dificultad separando sus ojos de la gran vista a las piernas de Evelynn que ese uniforme ofrecía. Se maldijo internamente por estar observándola. Tragando saliva, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Irelia.

Para su sorpresa, Irelia fue muy amable y le explicó claramente lo que tenía que hacer para pasar la audición. Ella era la única nueva que se presentaba ese año y sentía las miradas de todas las jugadoras encima de ella. La prueba consistía en mostrar primero sus habilidades individuales lo cual fue muy fácil para Akali y luego un pequeño partido de tres contra tres. 

Era rápida y eficaz, movía la pelota a su antojo y era muy buena marcando triples. Sintió como varias del equipo murmuraban y se sorprendían de lo bien que lo hacía pero la mirada seria de Ashe e Irelia hizo que no se relajara en ningún momento. 

Una vez pasada la prueba individual, Irelia la emparejó con otras dos del equipo para hacer un tres contra tres. Su equipo estaba compuesto por una chica musculosa y alta con el pelo blanco y los ojos marrones llamada Riven y otra chica un poco más bajita que Riven pero aún más alta que ella, con los ojos azules y el pelo color castaño oscuro llamada Sivir. Se enfrentaba al equipo de Ashe que estaba compuesto por una chica llamada Lilia con el pelo lila recogido en una trenza y ojos azules junto con otra chica con el pelo rojo chillón y los ojos azules llamada Katarina. El pequeño partido fue más difícil de lo que Akali había esperado. Se notaba que eran muy buenas, tenían mucho coordinación de equipo y les gustaba el deporte al que se dedicaban. El equipo de Akali perdió pero aún así se las apañó para que la diferencia fuera de tan solo tres puntos. 

En cuanto se acabó, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que absolutamente todo el mundo dentro pabellón se había sentado en las gradas a observar el pequeño encuentro. Había estado tan concentrada en el juego que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los gritos y ánimos de la gente, sobretodo los de Ahri que estaba en primera fila saltando y animando.  
Ashe se acercó lentamente con los ojos azules perforándole el alma.

“Bien hecho novata. Eres muy buena, estoy segura que has perdido porque no estás acostumbrada a jugar con Sivir y Riven. Adaptarse a un equipo de cero es difícil. Aún así estoy impresionada, te mueves extremadamente rápido, pareces un ninja.” Le comentó Ashe mientras se acercaba y le chocaba el puño.

“Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo. Para tu fortuna, se nos fue el año pasado nuestra base principal y creo que ya tenemos sustituta. Bienvenida al equipo Akali.” Le dijo Irelia mientras sonreía de lado y le apretaba la mano. 

“Entrenamos los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Todos los días a las seis. Puedes venir cambiada o cambiarte en los vestuarios que hay en la derecha. También hay duchas por si necesitas darte una al acabar de entrenar. Eso es todo, cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme a mí directamente o a cualquiera del equipo. Tengo muchas ganas de entrenarte y ganar partidos a tu lado Akali. Nos vemos el viernes para empezar los entrenamientos.” Y con esas últimas palabras Irelia se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola sintiendo como la alegría y la ilusión se extendían por todo su cuerpo. 

En menos de dos segundos, se encontró rodeada por un par de brazos en el cuello y unas piernas enganchadas a su cintura.

“¡Felicidades Akali! Sabía que lo conseguirías. Ha sido una pasada, nos has tenido a todos emocionados hasta el último momento. Me alegro muchísimo por ti.” Le exclamó Ahri en su oreja. 

Se bajó de Akali y empezó a dar saltitos.

“Ahora podremos ir juntas a todos los partidos y animaré aún con más ganas para que ganes.” Le comentó Ahri aún emocionada.

Mientras ambas reían y celebraban, se aproximó por detrás una sombra en completo sigilo la cual intervino el bonito momento con un carraspeo.

“Ejem...Akali ¿Verdad? Me presento soy Kayn el capitán del equipo de baloncesto masculino. Quería felicitarte. No todo el mundo es capaz de poner a Ashe contra las cuerdas, estoy impresionado.” Le comentó la sombra.

En cuanto Akali levantó la mirada se encontró con un chico bastante alto. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que el carbón y lo llevaba en un corte conocido como mullet. Los ojos eran marrón oscuro casi negros, parecía que podía leer su alma. Tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha. La nariz era fina pero bien marcada y unos labios más bien finos. Iba vestido con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Akali. El morado realmente le sentaba bien. A través de la camiseta de tirantes se podía ver que estaba bien musculado. Era un chico realmente atractivo.

“Bueno, os dejo solos.” Dijo Ahri guiñandole el ojo a Akali dándose cuenta del tiempo que había pasado observando a Kayn. Lo que causó un leve sonrojo en Akali.

“Muchas gracias Kayn. No sé qué decir, me siento muy halagada.” Comentó Akali rascándose la nuca, costumbre que tenía cuando se sentía cohibida. 

“Estoy deseando verte a jugar” Siguió hablando Akali. “A ti y a tu equipo quiero decir.” Se dió una palmada mental por ser tan torpe hablando con él. Sentía todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. Estaba muy nerviosa e intimidada por él. 

“Entonces espero que vengas a nuestros partidos a animar por nosotros. Aunque nos veremos bastante, entrenamos los mismos días.” Dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

“¿Eres nueva, verdad? No me suenas en absoluto.” 

“Sí, soy nueva y voy a primero. Justo entré ayer al instituto.” Le respondió Akali.

“Entonces aún no te debes conocer todos los rincones de por aquí, si te apetece una tarde podemos quedar y te enseño todo lo que sé.” Le comentó Kayn con una sonrisa de lado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

“¿Es una cita?” Pensó Akali. “El chico más guapo que he conocido en mi vida, ¿quiere quedar conmigo? Oh dios Akali actúa natural.”

Mientras Akali pensaba en cómo responder de manera casual. Una persona que estaba observando toda la interacción desde las gradas con los ojos en llamas se acercó rápidamente.

En el momento en el que Akali se decidió por responder notó un par de brazos en su cintura que le hicieron erizar toda la piel.

“Cariño me has dejado impresionada.” Escuchó un susurro en su oreja lo que le causó que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

“Estaba segura que lo ibas a hacer fenomenal pero me has dejado sin palabras. Poca gente puede decir eso.” Habló Evelynn mientras se ponía a su lado y la miraba de arriba abajo. 

“¿Qué quieres Evelynn? No quiero saber más de ti, ¿no te quedó claro ayer?” Le respondió Akali con un bufido mientras calmaba su cuerpo ante la nueva oleada de emociones que había sentido.

“Me encantaría quedar contigo Kayn, me iría bien conocer este sitio un poco mejor.” Le contestó la pelinegra dándole la espalda a Evelynn y mirando únicamente a Kayn.

“Pero cariño yo ya te he enseñado todo lo que tenías que ver. ¿De verdad vas a quedar con este soso de aquí? Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.” Volvió a hablar Evelynn cruzando ambos brazos en su pecho y levantando la ceja de forma interrogante.

“Evelynn no te metas que no es asunto tuyo. No me apetece discutir contigo la verdad, vamos a empezar el curso con buen pie.” Contestó de forma determinante Kayn.

“Entonces perfecto Akali, te avisaré cuando tenga un hueco y quedamos. Me vuelvo con mi equipo. Encantado de conocerte.” Acabó de decir el pelinegro guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo de lado mientras se iba.

Evelynn esperó a que Kayn estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para empezar sus reproches.

“No me puedo creer que vayas a quedar con Kayn, es la persona más aburrida del mundo. No tiene ningún encanto cariño. Me siento decepcionada, a mí me rechazas y a ese soso le aceptas la propuesta.” Dijo Evelynn mientras se ponía delante de ella y clavaba sus ojos dorados en los marrones de Akali. La pelinegra se sintió hipnotizada. Se había perdido en ese mar de miel y no encontraba forma de salir.

“Yo podría enseñarte cosas mucho mejores… “Habló seductoramente mientras pasaba una mano por la clavícula de la más bajita. Akali simplemente le apartó la mano y negó con la cabeza recuperando un poco de cordura.

“Aún así no me rindo cariño, yo sé que tendrás una cita conmigo. Tranquila que yo me encargaré de ello.” Dijo sensualmente acercándose cada vez más a Akali quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara. Akali sintió como se ponía nerviosa y se le empezaban a formar gotas de sudor en la nuca. Parecía que tenía un cortocircuito en el cerebro y no podía pensar con claridad.

Al ver que Akali no le respondía, Evelynn suspiró molesta.

“Por hoy te voy a dejar ir y no voy a juzgarte por tu mala decisión de cita porque eres nueva y no sabes cómo funciona todo esto. Pero que sepas que pronto vas a caer en mis brazos.” Le susurró encima de los labios.

“Por cierto, te queda genial ese uniforme. No pensaba que podías estar más sexy que con la americana pero veo que me equivocaba.” Dijo volviendo a mirarla de arriba abajo. Akali sentía como le quemaba la mirada de Evelynn, como si dejara una marca allí por donde pasaban sus ojos. 

“Aunque estoy segura que tienes que estar aún mejor sin ningún uniforme puesto.” Acabó de decirle la más alta apenas rozando sus labios. Se separó de ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz. 

Seguidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacía el equipo de animadoras moviendo las caderas exageradamente. A los pocos pasos, giró su cabeza para asegurarse de que Akali seguía mirándola. Al confirmar sus sospechas le guiñó el ojo y soltó una pequeña risa.

Akali estaba estática. No era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de presenciar. La cercanía del cuerpo de Evelynn hacía que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y sentía como todo dentro de ella ardía en llamas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba favorablemente a cada pequeño toque de Eve y eso le enfurecía. No era capaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera de hablar, dejando siempre a la más alta con una sonrisa de puro orgullo. Hubiera querido poder responderle y decirle que se fuera y le dejara en paz pero en el momento en el que sintió a Eve tan cerca de sus labios, sintió una corriente eléctrica en su estómago y lo único que le pedía su cuerpo era dejarse llevar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, salió del pabellón lo más rápido que pudo. Apretó los puños enfadada por la situación que acaba de vivir mientras soltaba un gruñido exasperado. Al pasar apenas unos segundos, se puso en marcha a su habitación entre murmullos y maldiciones lanzadas al viento. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, seguramente iba a ser otra noche difícil para Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez. Últimamente ando con muchos trabajos y me está costando encontrar un hueco para escribir. Aún así no quería dejaros el finde sin un capítulo así que me he puesto las pilas. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que le dais amor y comentáis la historia. Realmente me hace mucha ilusión. Como siempre, si queréis, compartir esta historia con todo el mundo a quien le pueda gustar y ¡a disfrutarla!
> 
> Espero que todos os estéis cuidando y estéis bien. Gracias por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigxs!!
> 
> Antes que nada, espero que estéis todos bien. Cuidaos mucho.  
> Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero realmente tengo un montón de trabajos y estaba muy agobiada.
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo. Como siempre, si compartís esta historia me haréis muy feliz.  
> Espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión!

Akali despertó desorientada. Refunfuñaba mientras intentaba tapar con su mano los rayos de luz que pasaban por la ventana. Giró su cabeza para observar el reloj digital que tenía en su mesita de noche. Eran las seis de la mañana. “Genial, un domingo y madrugando.” Pensó Akali.

Había decidido bajar ese fin de semana para explicarle a su madre cómo había pasado la semana y así poder echarle un ojo, en conclusión, revisar que todo estuviera bien. También había otro motivo por el cual Akali decidió bajar ese fin de semana. No podía sacar de su mente a dos personas. La primera era Kayn, aún no le había dicho de quedar, ni siquiera le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. Se sentía desilusionada y triste. Pensaba que realmente Kayn tenía interés en ella y que podría surgir algo entre ellos. Aún mantenía una pequeña llama de esperanza de que hubiera una excusa válida para no haberle avisado aún. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haberle pedido el número de teléfono para al menos poder enviarle un mensaje. Las únicas personas que había agregado eran Ahri, Nidalee y Neeko. Tampoco creía que necesitara más, no era una persona de estar todo el día con el telefóno. 

La otra persona que no le salía de la cabeza era Evelynn. Los pensamientos sobre sus ojos eran permanentes. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía las motas de color dorado en su cabeza. Le seguían allí donde iba. Como un tatuaje impregnado en el fondo de su mente. Llevaba toda la semana viéndola en cada esquina, como un fantasma, como una sombra. Allí donde ponía los ojos veía el reflejo de su pelo lila, instándole a seguir adelante, a dar un paso más, a alargar la mano y coger la suya. Sin embargo, su mente le obliga a hacer todo lo contrario porque no quería sentirse así. Porque nunca caería en las garras de alguien que solo la quiere como un juguete, porque merece más, porque las personas son mucho más que un solo físico. Así es como lo había decidido y así es como iba a ser.

Intentó darse la vuelta varias veces, cambió de lado la almohada, se tapó y se destapó pero nada pudo hacer para volver a dormirse. Cogió la almohada y la puso en su cara para ahogar un grito de exasperación. 

Con el edredón hasta el cuello, echó un vistazo a su habitación. Estaba extraordinariamente ordenada, se notaba que no había pisado la casa en toda la semana. Se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba ningún ruido, lo que significa que su madre aún no había despertado. 

Resignada se levantó de puntillas y fue hasta su armario. Buscó su ropa de deporte y se puso un top deportivo gris, unas mallas negras y una chaqueta transpirable color verde escabeche. Estaba en pleno mes de septiembre y aunque no hacía demasiado frío, si iba a hacer deporte mejor abrigarse para no ponerse enferma. Haciendo el menos ruido posible, bajó las escaleras y llegó al recibidor. Escogió ponerse sus deportivas de correr negras.

En cinco minutos ya se encontraba dando vueltas a la manzana. Intentaba seguir un ritmo constante pero sus pensamientos la llevaban a esprintar más y más como si huyera de ellos. Las gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su cuello, empezaba a sentir el pelo pegado a su nuca. Sus respiraciones iban en aumento y empezaba a sentir como quemaba el aire en sus pulmones. Aún así no paraba, seguía corriendo cada vez más y más evitando que esas dos personas se le aparecieran en su mente.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas le temblaban frenó de golpe y apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Tras un par de minutos, se levantó completamente y dió una patada a una farola que había cerca. Nada. Seguían apareciendo en bucle como un disco rallado.

Asumiendo que seguramente iba a seguir así durante un largo tiempo, suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Curiosamente su cuerpo le había traído a uno de sus rincones favoritos sin darse cuenta. Se encontraba en unos de los parques más grandes de la ciudad y por él pasaba un pequeño río. Tenía mil rincones escondidos y todos eran preciosos. El parque estaba muy bien cuidado, el césped estaba recién cortado y aún quedaban algunas flores aguantando el caluroso verano. Había caminos de tierra y otros de cemento. Los árboles decoraban los paseos con sus hojas de color anaranjado dando la bienvenida al otoño. 

Akali estaba en un rincón donde no solía pasar mucha gente y eso era lo que le gustaba de ello. Al morir su padre sentía mucha tristeza y ansiedad por lo que solía salir a correr para calmar su cuerpo. Siempre acaba en ese pequeño espacio observando el río y la familia de patos que habitaba esa zona mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Se sentó en el césped e inspiró profundamente. El olor a hierba mojada le llegó a sus fosas nasales e inmediatamente le transmitió un poco de calma. Estaba en su sitio seguro. Empezó a reflexionar sobre su nueva estancia en el Royal. En una semana ya sentía que toda su vida había cambiado y estaba patas arriba. Al menos las clases eran buenas. Explicaban muy bien e intentaban que todos los alumnos estuvieran al mismo nivel. La profesora que más le había gustado era Karma, se encargaba de las artes y por ende del dibujo digital. Era extremadamente exigente y perfeccionista pero no hasta el punto de humillar al alumno sino para motivarlo y así hacer que aprendiera más. Eso le gustaba, los profesores estaban muy bien elegidos. La mayoría de alumnos le caían bien, se llevaba bastante bien con Ezreal, Taric y Nidalee. También había hablado un poco con un chico llamado Talon que se quería dedicar a lo mismo que ella. Era alto y rubio, muy simpático pero también muy tímido. Se notaba quienes eran los populares de la clase, el grupo de Evelynn. Estaba formado por ella misma, Kai’sa, una chica de pelo azul oscuro extremadamente alta y reservada. Luego estaba Tobias, un chico más desarrollado que la mayoría, ya tenía una buena barba que la cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado que poseía. Era uno de lo más ricos de la escuela, sus padres eran dueños de la gran mayoría de casinos del mundo. Y finalmente estaba Xin Zhao, un chico realmente atractivo, serio pero a la vez agradable. Se entrenaba durante varias horas al día para conseguir un cuerpo bien musculado. Era uno de los alumnos con mejor media, después de Evelynn. Se paseaban como los dueños del instituto y siempre llamaban la atención allí donde iban. 

Por lo que le había comentado Neeko, Tobias y Evelyyn estuvieron juntos un tiempo, más corto que largo, y luego quedaron como amigos. Algo en esa historia le hacía enfadarse aunque no sabía bien el qué.

También le habían contado que Kayn hacía poco que había roto con una tal Jinx, aún no la había visto aunque le habían enseñado un par de fotos. Era muy delgada y bajita con el pelo azul celeste y los ojos marrones. Por los rumores, Jinx le había dejado y Kayn no la había superado del todo. Eso hizo que aún más incertidumbre entrara en Akali. No sabía si ella era el clavo que saca otro clavo, si Kayn no le había llamado porque seguía enamorado de la otra o qué era lo que pasaba. Su mente no podía parar de crear escenarios que solo hacían que preocuparla más. 

Dio un vistazo a su reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Debía volver pronto o su madre empezaría a preocuparse de dónde estaba. Después de darle un último vistazo a una pareja de patos que estaban sacándose las plumas unos a otros, volvió a ponerse en marcha y corrió a un paso más tranquilo hasta casa.

En su casa se encontró con su madre ya despierta. Estaba preparando el desayuno y como siempre, tenía la música a tope mientras cocinaba. Ver a su madre tan tranquila y relajada le sacó una sonrisa fácil.

Dejó sus bambas en el recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina. 

“Buenos días, mamá.” Dijo Akali mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina.

“Por fin llegas cariño, ¿has salido a correr?” Preguntó Mayym mientras se giraba y bajaba el volumen de la música.

“Sí, quería despejar un poco la mente. No he dormido muy bien.” 

“Cielo, ¿porqué no vas a ducharte mientras acabo de prepararte el desayuno y me cuentas qué es lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya?”

“¿Acaso tengo elección?” Preguntó Akali mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a dirigirse a las escaleras.

“Ya sabes que no, así que venga tira.” Respondió Mayym casi gritando mientras escuchaba a su hija subir por las escaleras. Sonrió internamente.

Una vez duchada y cambiada con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones grises de chándal bajó las escaleras con el pelo aún húmedo cayéndole por los hombros. Con el estómago rugiendo por algo de comida se sentó lo más rápidamente que pudo y esperó a que su madre le entregara el plato.

“Toma cielo, son huevos revueltos con bacon y tostadas con mermelada.” Le dijo Maymm mientras le ponía su plato en frente.

“Muchas gracias, mamá. Estoy hambrienta.” Y sin más dilación se puso a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su madre se sentó en frente suyo y también empezó a comer su desayuno lentamente. Observó como su hija comía hasta tener los mofletes llenos y como no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera lo que estaba en su plato. Le gustaba tener a su hija en casa aunque estaba muy contenta de que su iniciación en el Royal hubiera sido buena. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le decía que algo le estaba rondando la cabeza a Akali.

Esperó a que su hija repitiera dos veces de plato y a que estuviera completamente llena para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

“Bueno cariño…¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?” 

“Em… Nada mamá, no es nada. No lo sé ni yo.”

“Cuando no se puede comprender normalmente son temas del amor, ¿ha pasado algo?” Preguntó levantando las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

Akali se sonrojó profundamente. Esta pregunta no se la esperaba en absoluto. Su madre podía leer siempre con mucha facilidad.

“Eh… No, no. ¿Cómo va a ser eso?” Dijo con voz de entrecortada haciendo más notoria su mentira.

“Akali sé cuando me estás mintiendo. Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Ya sabes que a mi estos temas me ilusionan mucho. El amor adolescente, que bonito.”

“Mamá…” Se quejó Akali mientras rodaba los ojos. “Supongo que tampoco pasa nada si te cuento. Alomejor me ayudas a aclarar mi mente.” Afirmó asintiendo la cabeza.

“Pues verás es que está este chico que me parece super guapo y atento. Me dijo de quedar un día pero ha pasado toda la semana y no se ha vuelto a dirigir a mí. Además, me han comentado que hace poco rompió con su ex novia y tengo dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacía mí.” Empezó explicando Akali calmadamente mientras reflexionaba sus palabras.

“Y luego esta otra chica, bueno, realmente esta no me gusta ni nada, es muy cabezota y se cree que me gusta pero yo ya le he dicho que no, que no saldría con alguien como ella. Porque mamá es prepotente, es arrogante y muy astuta, se te mete en las venas sin que te des cuenta.” Explicó Akali mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a divagar de arriba a abajo por la cocina. Se dio cuenta que, de golpe, sentía todos sus nervios a flor de piel, como cada vez que pensaba en Evelynn. “Es rabia e impotencia.” Pensó por dentro.

“Pero bueno que ella no me interesa, ni siquiera pienso en ella. Solo estoy preocupada por el chico. “ Aclaró Akali queriendo quitarle importancia a Evelynn, ya que como ella decía no la quería en su vida y, por lo tanto, no debería darle más espacio en su cabeza.

“Vale entonces espera que me aclare. Está este chico que te gusta pero no sabes si sus sentimientos son recíprocos. Y luego está esta chica que afirmas que no te gusta pero que te pone de los nervios.” Recapituló su madre.

“No, la chica no me interesa, realmente no es un problema. No vamos a hablar de ella.” 

“Si realmente no es un problema porqué te has puesto tan nerviosa y alterada hablando de ella?

“Eh… Yo… Bueno… Es que me saca de quicio es solo eso.” Respondió Akali rascándose la nuca ignorando la ola de realización que le había dado su madre.

“Bueno lo dejaré estar de momento. Con este chico lo que tienes que hacer es ir a hablar con él. Le preguntas qué es lo que quiere y ambos aclaráis las cosas. Alomejor ha estado ocupado esta semana y no ha podido, cielo. Alomejor quiere tomárselo con calma o en el peor de los casos, aún le gusta su ex novia y no se ve preparado para salir con alguien. Deja de preocuparte tanto, es mejor hablarlo y solucionarlo.” Le aconsejó sabiamente su madre.

“Sí… Supongo que tienes razón. Me da miedo su respuesta.” Admitió tímidamente Akali.

“Es normal, pero en temas del corazón hay que ser valiente y arriesgar.” Acabó su madre con un guiño levantándose de la mesa para dejar los platos en el fregadero.

Con esa conversación, ambas decidieron fregar los platos y ponerse a recoger la casa. 

Por la tarde, fueron a visitarles Lulu, Teemo y Camille que estaban esperando que les contara cómo le había ido en la escuela. Realmente eran un trío muy cotilla pero Akali agradecía tenerlos en su vida porque se ocupaban de mantener a su madre entretenida y siempre le echaban un ojo. La pelinegra se acordó del momento en el que tuvo que enseñarle a Lulu a usar el teléfono móvil y enviar sms. La pobre no se aclaraba en absoluto pero ahora que le había cogido el tranquillo se pasaba el día poniendo al día a Akali. 

Después de una agradable tarde y cena con los tres invitados Akali decidió irse a dormir pronto ya que tenía que madrugar para llegar mañana a clase. Se puso su pijama de color rojo con un dragón en medio y rápidamente se metió debajo de la colcha con un pensamiento claro en mente. Mañana iba a hablar con Kayn y aclarar las cosas. Y por encima de todo, no volvería a pensar en Evelynn. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día estaba despejado, al menos la pequeña parte que Akali podía divisar a través de la ventana de clase. El azul era claro y no se veía ni una nube. De tanto en tanto, pasaba algún que otro pájaro dejando una suave melodía. La voz de Shen se podía oír de fondo mientras explicaba las integrales. En su mente se repetían las mil y una escenas que podían surgir de la conversación que planeaba con Kayn. 

Una bolita de papel doblada le llegó al pupitre logrando sacarle un jadeo ante el susto. Miro alrededor y vio a Ahri dándole señales con los ojos de que lo abriera. Cogió el pequeño trozo de papel y leyó lo que ponía dentro: “¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída. :( <3”. Akali sonrió ante el pequeño mensaje. Como siempre Ahri estaba cuidando de ella. Le hizo señas con los dedos de que después le contaría, realmente solo quedaba media hora para que acabaran las clases y pudieran ir a comer.

Shen acabó la clase exactamente media hora después con un mensaje que alertó a Akali. En dos semanas tendrían el primer parcial con tal de ver el seguimiento de los alumnos. Ahora se arrepentía completamente de no haber estado atenta, iba a tener varios problemas con ello.

Empezó a guardar los libros en la mochila hasta que sintió un par de manos apoyarse en su pupitre. Levantó la cabeza y se vió frente a frente con Evelynn. Iba vestida con el polo morado y los dos botones de arriba abiertos, también llevaba su falda, las medias negras y los zapatos de charol. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Esa posición dejó una clara visión de su escote. Akali intentó evitar mirar hacía allí pero era prácticamente imposible.

“Por fin te veo cariño, ¿dónde has estado este fin de semana?” Preguntó Eve girando la cabeza de lado llena de curiosidad.

“No es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué quieres?” Preguntó Akali echándose hacía atrás en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho cogiendo una posición defensiva.

“Siempre tan amarga conmigo… ¿Por qué eres así? Solo tenía curiosidad, te estuve buscando para invitarte a pasar un rato conmigo pero no te encontré así que me preocupé por si había pasado algo.” Contestó Evelynn intentando sonar lo más sincera que pudo. Tenía la sensación de que ni aún así Akali le iba a creer.

“Ts. Tu preocupándote por otra persona, no te lo crees ni tú.” Efectivamente Akali no creyó lo que Eve le dijo aunque algo en la mirada le dijo que estaba siendo sincera. 

“Y ya te dije que no quería tener nada contigo, no me busques. No quiero pasar un rato contigo porque ya sé lo que significa. Al contrario que tú, no soy ese tipo de persona.” Acabó Akali mientras se levantaba de la silla y colgaba su mochila del hombro izquierdo.

Antes de que pudiera irse Evelynn le cogió de la mano haciendo que parara en el acto. Sintió una chispa ante el contacto y una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó paralizada.

“¿De verdad crees que soy así? Apenas me conoces. Entiendo que pueda dar esa impresión pero pensaba que te gustaba el juego que empezamos, al fin y al cabo, tu cuerpo reaccionaba.” Soltó su mano y su suspiró.

“Entonces, tú también piensas que soy otra muñeca sin cerebro que solo quiere llevarse a alguien a la cama. De entre todo el mundo pensaba que tu ibas a saber ver más allá. Pensaba que eras diferente. Obviamente me equivocaba, pero no te preocupes, si eso es lo que crees que soy, eso es lo que voy a ser para ti.” Respondió Evelynn acorralando a Akali contra la mesa que tenía detrás. La pelinegra tragó saliva y se quedó mirando los ojos dorados de Evelynn. Por un segundo notó una cortina de tristeza atravesarlos. 

“¿Y porque iba a ser yo diferente? Tu tampoco me conoces.” Preguntó Akali a media voz ya que no podía concentrarse teniendo a la más alta a apenas cinco centímetros de su cara. Puso ambas manos en el pupitre de atrás para intentar mantener el equilibrio mientras iba inclinando su espalda hacía atrás.

“Llámalo instinto a primera vista. Si eso es lo que piensas de mi te voy a enseñar todo lo que puedo hacer para tenerte rogando en mi cama.” Declaró Evelynn con determinación empezando a pasar su mano por el brazo de Akali haciendo que la mochila cayera al suelo.   
Pasó su otra mano por el cuello de la pelinegra clavando levemente sus uñas. Notó como la más bajita empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pero no hacía nada para pararla. Siguió su camino pasando su dedo índice por la corbata negra de Akali. Observó como la pelinegra cerraba los ojos y se le escapaba un jadeo al sentir la mano de Evelynn pasar por su escote.

Contenta por la reacción, se acercó a la oreja de su presa.

“Ya veo como no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo” Dijo Evelynn con un tono irónico. Se separó rápidamente y se fue dejando a Akali sola en el aula intentando recuperar la respiración. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó la hora de la comida y Akali se encontraba moviendo la comida con el tenedor. No sentía una pizca de hambre lo que era muy extraño en ella. Estaba sentada al lado de Ahri junto con Nidalee, Neeko, Talon, Ezreal y Taric. Todos mantenían una agradable conversa en la que la pelinegra no participaba. Se disculpó diciendo que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, lo que dado su último encuentro era parte de verdad. Ahri le iba dando ojeadas rápidas para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Antes de entrar a comer la pelinegra se encargó de poner al corriente a su compañera de habitación. La rubia simplemente le abrazó e intentó darle algunos consejos para tranquilizarla. 

Akali se sentía estúpida. Volvió con la intención de no volver a pensar en Evelynn nunca más y hace menos de una hora había permitido que hiciera lo que quería sin ponerle ninguna pega. Estaba enfadada con ella misma, no entendía como no era capaz de reaccionar.

Resignada levantó la mirada y vio a Kayn en una de las mesas alejadas. Estaba sentado con varios jugadores de su equipo de básquet. Observó mientras reía y hacía bromas con sus amigos. Realmente estaba muy guapo mientras sonreía.  
Decidió que tenía que hablar lo antes posible así que simplemente estaba esperando a que acabara de comer para ir en su búsqueda. Quizás con Evelynn no podía hacer nada pero con Kayn sí podía aclarar las cosas.

Después de veinte minutos vio como este se levantaba y dejaba la bandeja en las estanterías de limpieza. Rápidamente, se despidió de todos los que estaban en su mesa e hizo lo mismo intentando alcanzarle. El pelinegro fue bastante más rápido. Ya se había escabullido por el pasillo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo intentando alcanzar a Kayn a través de la ola de estudiantes que salían del comedor. Después de varios empujones y codazos logró coger el brazo de Kayn para pararlo. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver a Akali cogiéndole del brazo con determinación y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

“Ey Akali, ¿qué pasa?” Preguntó con su típica sonrisa de lado.

“¿Podemos hablar? Quería comentarte un par de cosas.” Preguntó Akali perdiendo un poco de valentía en ese momento mientras se rascaba la nuca.

“Claro. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?” Dijo mientras le cogía del codo y se acercaba a la pared del pasillo para dejar pasar mejor a la gente.

“La verdad es que me estaba preguntando qué significaba para ti quedar conmigo. Me explico, yo pensaba que sería en plan cita porque creía que iba en ese sentido pero como no me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra en esta semana pues me estaba planteando si había malinterpretado tus acciones.” Explicó Akali rápidamente, apenas teniendo espacio para respirar. Paró un momento para recuperar su aliento y se quedó expectante a la respuesta de Kayn.

“Primero de todo siento haberte hecho dudar de mis sentimientos. Simplemente soy un chico bastante distraído. Sí, quería quedar contigo porque me interesas como algo más. Aunque tampoco le quería dar extrema importancia y estaba buscando un hueco para quedar.” Contestó mientras apoyaba el brazo en la pared y se acercaba un poco a Akali.

“Mira, si te parece podemos tenerla mañana mismo. Te paso a buscar así como a las cinco. ¿Qué te parece?” Preguntó con su típica sonrisa socarrona y pasando su mano apartando un mechón de pelo que le molestaba.

“Quizás sí que le he dado demasiada importancia. Es que soy nueva en esto y bueno… Solo quería asegurarme de haber entendido bien las intenciones. Me parece perfecto. Mañana a las cinco me va bien.” 

“Bien, entonces así queda. Mañana te espero en la puerta del pabellón femenino y tendremos nuestra primera cita. Te prometo que te va a encantar.” Acabó guiñandole el ojo apartándole un mechón de Akali y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja.

“¡Pero qué coj…!” Medio exclamó Kayn cuando sintió un líquido viscoso caerle encima de su camisa y pantalones. 

“Vaya perdona, me he tropezado y se me ha caído el batido encima Kayn. No era mi intención.” Dijo una voz melosa que podría reconocer en cualquier momento.

Giró su cara y vio a Evelynn tapándose la boca con su mano haciendo una expresión de sorpresa. Obviamente Akali podía leer que era todo un teatro. Seguro que había escuchado toda la conversación y obviamente quería mostrar su desagrado a Akali. A su lado le acompañaba Kai’sa que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa. 

“No pasa nada Eve, ha sido un accidente. Pero menuda mierda ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme. Nos vemos luego.” Se despidió casi sin mirar a nadie y salió corriendo hacía su habitación. 

Akali sintió una oleada de rabia y apretó sus puños mientras se ponía delante de Evelynn. 

“Evelynn eso ha sido muy rastrero. Él no te ha hecho nada. Déjale en paz.” Habló Akali genuinamente enfadada y apuntando con el dedo a la más alta.

“Cariño, ha sido un accidente. Tienes que creerme. Aunque tengo que decirlo, me gusta cuando te pones así, decidida y enfadada. Es realmente… sexy.” 

Con dos pasos lentos y bien marcados se acercó a la más bajita. Vio que en su moflete izquierdo tenía una gota que le había rebotado del batido. Con su pulgar acarició la mejilla recogiendo la gota y llevándosela a la boca. El corazón de Akali empezó a latir fervorosamente. Sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se quedó embobada siguiendo el camino que hacía la lengua de la más alta. Se sentía embrujada por su presencia.

“Mmm… Realmente delicioso.” 

Sonrió y le miró directamente a los ojos. La interacción apenas duró unos segundos pero Akali lo sintió como si fueran años. Siempre se perdía en sus ojos dorados.

“Bueno cariño que disfrutes de tu cita con el soso ese. A ver si consigues no dormirte antes de los treinta minutos.” Acabó guiñandole un ojo y riendo a carcajadas con Kai’sa mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

Efectivamente, con esas últimas palabras dejó claro que todo estaba planeado para mostrar su disgusto ante la cita con Kayn. Esperó apoyada en la pared a recuperarse de la escena que acababa de vivir. Finalmente, su corazón volvió a latir a un compás normal. Y con un último vistazo al pasillo, se dirigió a su habitación para contarle a Ahri todo lo que había sucedido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Aquí tenéis otro capítulo espero que os guste mucho y que os estéis cuidando.   
> Como siempre si os gusta podéis comentar vuestras partes favoritas y compartirlo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por el amor a esta historia! Besos.

El día empezaba tranquilo. El sol entraba por la ventana dejando pequeños rayos de luz en la cama morada de Akali. Con un perezoso bostezo se despertó. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su reloj digital y vio que marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Se sorprendió al haber despertado tan pronto un sábado aunque le atribuyó el mérito a la rutina. Llevaba ya un mes en el Royal y todo parecía ir cogiendo su rumbo. 

Estaba muy agradecida de tener amigos tan agradables y buenos pero sobretodo de Ahri que se había convertido en su mano derecha. Le ayudaba y aconsejaba día a día sin ninguna queja. Aguantaba sus dramas y la tranquilizaba cada vez que Evelynn le alteraba, lo cual últimamente sucedía muchas veces. No había día que la más alta no hiciera algo para enfadarla. Si no le tiraba los libros por el pasillo, le daba con la bandeja del comedor o si no, le acorralaba en los vestuarios. Siempre encontraba algún momento del día para molestarla. Akali ya tenía asumido que hiciese lo que hiciese no iba a dejarle en paz, por lo que intentaba tomárselo con calma e ignorarla la mayoría de las veces. Eso hacía que los ojos de Evelynn ardieran en rabia y que Akali se quedara con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.  
Por lo que concierne a Kayn, todo iba bien entre ellos. Odiaba tener que admitirlo pero sí que se aburrió en la cita con él. Le llevó alrededor de los jardines y por las grandes torres que había en el castillo. Todo lo que vio ya se lo había enseñado Evelynn. Aún así, aunque la conversación fuera un poco aburrida e incómoda, aprendió un poco más sobre él. Kayn se quería dedicar al baloncesto profesional. No era el mejor académicamente aunque se las apañaba para pasar siempre con una nota decente. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al deporte, cada día hacía entrenamientos extras con tal de fortalecer su cuerpo. En el primer partido oficial que se disputó la semana pasada fue a verle un ojeador pero hasta ese momento no había recibido ninguna noticia. 

El partido del equipo de baloncesto femenino se disputará esta semana el jueves, Akali no podía esperar. Estaba contentísima y a la vez emocionada. Tenía ganas de darlo todo en el campo y demostrar a los ojeadores que era una buena elección para sus universidades. Se había adaptado fácilmente al equipo. Irelia era una gran entrenadora, no perdía el foco y siempre tenía una buena estrategia preparada. Le habían dado la posición de base, Riven era pivot. Ashe y Katarina eran alero, se iban turnando para jugar dependiendo de la jugada, Vi era ala-pivot y Sivir escolta. Todas tenían sus posiciones bien aseguradas y se movían como una. La aceptaron como a una más en cuestión de segundos incluso cenaban juntas luego de los entrenamientos para comentar los partidos. Akali sobretodo admiraba a Irelia, tenía una mirada profunda que parecía analizar hasta el más pequeño detalle. Parecía no perder nunca el control excepto cuando se topaba con Syndra, la entrenadora de las animadoras. La pelinegra recordó como hace dos días se le escapó el balón a Vi y fue a parar a la pila de las animadoras. Dió sin querer a Seraphine la cual chilló y desestabilizó la pirámide que estaban formando Ahri, Kai’sa y Evelynn, haciendo que la última cayera sobre la colchoneta de espaldas. Por un momento, sintió preocupación por si la más alta se encontraba bien. Rápidamente vio cómo se levantaba colocándose bien la ropa y murmurando por lo bajo. Se relajó un momento cuando confirmó que estaba perfectamente. Duró un solo segundo ya que se escuchó un gran grito por todo el pabellón. Syndra se plantó delante de Irelia mascullando sobre la inutilidad de su equipo que había dejado pasar esa pelota y que por algo así podría lesionar a su mejor atleta. Irelia contrarrestó las quejas diciendo que nadie se debería asustar de esa manera por un balón. Ambas parecían en llamas, se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Se podía notar la tensión desde cualquier punto de la sala. Todos estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaban las quejas entre ellas y su interacción. Al final se le pasó cuando Eve fue a buscar a Syndra diciéndole que no pasaba nada que estaba todo bien.   
Esos eran los pocos momentos en los que veía a Irelia perder el control. Solo con Syndra. Ahri le bromeó luego que se rumoreaba que tenían tensión sexual no resuelta y al principio le pareció gracioso pero tras pensarlo unos segundos tampoco le parecía un rumor tan disparatado. Solo había que ver cómo se miraban.

Con un gran bostezo decidió salir de la cama y despertar a Ahri para que pudieran ir a desayunar juntas. Era el primer fin de semana que se quedaba en el Royal y no bajaba a ver a su madre. Había dos motivos para ello. El primero, tenía otro examen de matemáticas ya que el primero lo había suspendido. Necesitaba quedarse a estudiar todo lo posible. Y lo segundo, Ahri quería ir de compras con ella. Akali no le prometió nada ya que realmente tenía mucho que estudiar pero aún así la idea le parecía atractiva.

Ahri todo el pelo por su cara. De sus labios caía una pequeña baba y se podían escuchar pequeños ronquidos. Ante esa imagen Akali no pudo evitarlo pero le sacó varias fotos. Ya aprovecharía para reírse de ella más tarde. Con su mano derecha dio leves empujones en su hombro a lo cual Ahri despertó de golpe asustada.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay?” Miraba a todos lados buscando el indicio de algo que estuviera fuera de lo común y que fuera peligroso.

“Nada, nada. Solo te despertaba para ir a desayunar, me muero de hambre.” Dijo Akali mientras daba un par de vueltas en su estómago con su mano.  
“Akali…” Gimoteó Ahri. 

“Que tengo mucho sueño, ves tú y déjame aquí. Ayer acabé muy cansada del entrenamiento de las animadoras. No sé qué le pasaba a Syndra pero venía de un malhumor…”

“¿Crees que puede ser algo con Irelia? Al acabar la práctica Shen vino a buscarla y se fueron juntos. Alomejor estaba celosa…”

“Pues… Tiene bastante pinta de que era eso. ¿Crees que Irelia tiene algo con Shen?” Preguntó Ahri intentando indagar un poco más en el tema.

“Sinceramente no lo creo. No tienen la misma complicidad y tensión que tienen ellas dos pero nunca se sabe. Quizás podemos espiarles un poco algún día.” Sugirió Akali mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla pensando. “Tendremos que estar atentas a sus interacciones.”

“Me parece bien, bueno a lo que decía, ves tú a desayunar que quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más. Quizás te encuentras a tu Romeo y todo.” Bromeó Ahri mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le daba un codazo en las costillas.

Akali simplemente rodó los ojos ante el apodo que le había puesto Ahri.

“Eh… Que también te puedes encontrar a tu Julieta si lo prefieres.” 

Lo siguiente que sintió Ahri fue la almohada de Akali aplastada en su cara.

“Mira de ella ni me hables. No quiero ni verla. El otro día me robó los deberes en medio de clase y no pude contestar. Me dijo que solo me los devolvería si le daba un beso en la mejilla a lo que yo, obviamente, me negué. Me comí una bronca enorme de Yasuo por su culpa.”

Suspiró mientras pensaba en el pequeño acontecimiento. Últimamente no había día en el que no Evelynn no se colara en su rutina y, a su pesar, en sus sueños.  
Se retiró a su armario y eligió ponerse el polo lila a conjunto con el pantalón negro. 

“¿Realmente te gusta más Kayn? No sé por qué no le das una oportunidad a Eve. Entiendo su fama pero también te digo que nunca le ha prestado atención a nadie durante tanto tiempo. Además suele ser bastante atenta contigo a pesar de las pequeñas bromas que te hace.”

Akali sintió una gran pesadez en su mente. Es verdad que Evelynn le estaba haciendo la vida imposible pero también le había regalado un par de rosas púrpura muy bonitas una mañana sin decir nada. Y otro día le dejó copiarse los deberes que no tenía hechos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarla de su mente. No. Le gustaba Kayn, era buen chaval y no le trataba como un trozo de carne. Se intentó convencer a sí misma.

“Sí. Realmente prefiero a Kayn. Es guapo, divertido y me trata bien.”

“¿Pero...?” Insistió Ahri, incitando a Akali a acabar la frase. No todo podía ser bueno.

“¿Pero? ¿Cómo que pero?” Preguntó Akali confusa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

“No, nada. Es que cuando me hablas de Evelynn siempre sientes tanto… Y cuando me hablas de él es como si estuvieras bastante indiferente. Deberías sentir tu corazón latir mucho más rápido, sentirte atrapada en su mirada. También los nervios a flor de piel y esa sensación de no poder controlar la situación. Y me da la sensación de que no es el caso.”

Akali sintió como se le heló la sangre. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía con Evelynn. Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su mente autoconvenciéndose de que era por la impotencia que le hacía sentir.

“Sí me siento así Ahri sólo que quiero ir poco a poco. Soy nueva en esto y no quiero emocionarme para luego estamparme.” Aclaró Akali mientras acababa de atarse los zapatos.  
Acabó atándose el pelo en una coleta alta y se volvió a dirigir a la cama de Ahri.

“Demasiado te he entretenido. Te dejo durmiendo rubiales. Descansa y que tengas dulces sueños.” Le dió un beso en la frente y se fue en dirección al comedor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El murmullo de la gente se escuchaba desde el pasillo. Se podía escuchar a gente chillando, otros riendo. El ruido de la comida y el de las bandejas metálicas chocando contra las mesas. Para su sorpresa, mucha más gente de la que pensaba se quedaba los fines de semana en el Royal. Había pocas mesas libres aunque eran más de las habituales.  
Sintió un par de manos robustas taparle los ojos. 

“Buenos días pequeñaja.”

“Buenos días Kayn.” Contestó dándose la vuelta. El más alto aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

“Permiso tortolitos.” Habló una voz melosa dándole un codazo al pelinegro. 

“Joder Evelynn… No me tenías que dar tan fuerte.”

Akali se fijó en el ceño fruncido de Evelynn. Tenía los ojos en llamas y los puños cerrados. Era realmente intimidante… Y sexy.

“No es mi culpa que estéis en todo el medio. Ahora con permiso, quiero ir a desayunar, gracias.”

Kayn simplemente se apartó y dejó que pasara.

“Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo.” Susurró Kayn para Akali mientras se frotaba las costillas intentando aliviar el dolor.

“Ignorala. Ella es así.”

Después de elegir el desayuno el cual fue un par de tostadas y un donut para Akali y huevos fritos con bacon para Kayn se dirigieron a la típica mesa de Kayn. Para su desgracia, Evelynn y Kai’sa estaban sentadas allí. No era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos, eran los más populares de la escuela y solían sentarse varias veces juntos. Esas veces Akali hacía lo posible para no sentarse con él.

El pelinegro se sentó en frente de Kai’sa y a ella no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en frente de Evelynn y al lado de Kayn.

“Buenos días Kai’sa, espero que tu no tengas el malhumor con el que se ha despertado Eve. Casi me rompe las costillas.”

“Eso es porque está cel... ¡Agh!”

Un codazo de Evelynn hizo que Kai’sa callara.

“Sí que está de malhumor sí. Nada, déjala ya se le pasará.” Dijo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

“He oído que tenéis examen de matemáticas esta semana. ¿cómo lo lleváis?”

“Realmente bien, Evelynn es la mejor, me ha ayudado muchísimo y creo que vamos a sacar buena nota.” Exclamó Kai’sa mientras abrazaba a Eve por los hombros.

“Eres muy buena alumna Bookie.” Le guiñó el ojo y le quitó un trozo de su tostada. 

“¿Y tú Akali? Te veo muy callada.”

“Pues Kayn, de eso quería hablarte. Voy bastante mal y me preguntaría si me podrías ayudar un poco.” Dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

“¿Yo? Kali, no es que las matemáticas sean mi fuerte. Realmente las apruebo raspadas. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Eve? Es la mejor en ello.”

“Eso cariño, ¿porqué no me lo pides a mí?” Preguntó seductoramente mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar el brazo de Akali. El contacto hizo que soltara la tostada de golpe. Con un leve sonrojo por el momento que acababa de vivir, volvió a coger la tostada dando un gran bocado.

“Verás Kayn es que realmente quería que me ayudaras tú y así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya sabes…” 

“Ah, ya veo.” Rió Kayn. “Entonces te ayudaré encantado, ¿quieres quedar esta tarde? Te puedes venir a mi cuarto.” Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Akali no entendió exactamente a qué venía esa reacción pero aún así, asintió.

“Está prohibido que las chicas vayan al pabellón masculino Kayn, ya lo sabes.”

“Oh venga ya Eve, no seas aguafiestas. Anda que no te has colado veces tú para ir a una que otra habitación. Además ella ha dicho que sí así que no hay problema.”  
Evelynn bufó enfadada, cogió la bandeja y se levantó de la mesa hecha una furia. 

“Madre mía… Kai’sa a ver si le buscas a alguien que le hace falta un buen polvo.”

“Ya lo he intentado ya pero desde hace poco más de un mes que no quiere ver a nadie ni estar con nadie. No entiendo bien qué le pasa.” Dijo con cara pensativa como si estuviera debatiendo dentro de su cabeza. 

“Bueno os dejo chicos iré a ver si consigo que se le pase un poco el enfado.” Cogió su bandeja y se fue dejando a Kayn y a Akali a solas.

“Bueno nena, me voy a entrenar un rato. Te espero en mi pabellón a las cinco. Hasta luego.” Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Akali decidió acabar de desayunar sola y luego ir a ver a Ahri. Seguramente le propondría dar una vuelta por los jardines y así distraerse. Después de pensarlo un par de segundos, decidió devolverle el favor que varias veces le había hecho Ahri y se guardó su donut en el bolsillo para que la rubia pudiera desayunar algo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y Akali se encontraba sentada en un banco de los jardines observando los pájaros volar tranquilamente. Estaba nerviosa, iba a colarse en el pabellón masculino e ir al cuarto de Kayn. No tenía intención de que pasara nada, realmente quería estudiar para aprobar ese examen aunque algo le decía que el pelinegro había malinterpretado sus acciones.

Notó como alguien se sentaba en el banco a su lado. No le hacía falta girarse para saber quién era. Podía sentir su aura a metros de distancia. Se quedaron calladas unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio y del paisaje. Quedaban muy pocas flores ya que se encontraban a finales de octubre y ya empezaban a caerse las hojas de los árboles. Había alguna que otra ardilla correteando por el patio. El sol brillaba fuerte dando un calor agradable en donde posara. Akali encontró ese momento tranquilizador. 

Con un carraspeo de garganta Evelynn interrumpió el silencio.

“Si realmente necesitabas ayuda en matemáticas podrías habérmelo pedido a mí. ¿Lo sabes no?” Preguntó dudosa. Akali se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos. Encontró una mirada con poca fuerza, casi nerviosa e insegura. Totalmente opuesta a su típica mirada intimidante.

“Ya sabes que no quiero tener nada contigo Evelynn. Prefiero que Kayn me ayude.” Cortó secamente Akali.

“Te das cuenta de que él piensa que realmente no vais a estudiar ¿no? Si no, no te hubiera dicho de ir a su habitación. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer algo tan pronto? Ni siquiera sois oficiales.” Siguió indagando con un sutil tono de duda la más alta.

“No estaba segura de si había malinterpretado mi propuesta pero ahora ya veo que sí.” Suspiró. 

“Realmente no me veo preparada para dar ese paso aún. Solo quiero estudiar y aprobar el examen. Y ya que estábamos pues conocernos un poco más”

“¿Más? Cariño, si realmente solo piensa en deporte, pelota, chicas, unga unga. No hay mucho más que conocer.”

Akali rió a carcajada limpia junto con la más alta. Era la primera vez que Evelynn le hacía reír así. Ambas sintieron un agradable calor en su corazón. Las carcajadas fueron cesando mientras se acercaban manteniendo la mirada fija entre sus labios y sus ojos. Quedaban apenas un par de centímetros para que los labios de ambas tocaran. Akali no podía pararlo, sentía todo su cuerpo rogando por ello. El corazón se le había acelerado al darse cuenta de que no podía escapar de los ojos dorados de Evelynn. Sintió un hormigueo en su estómago cuando vio que la más alta no apartaba la mirada de sus labios. Solo quedaba un pequeño empujón. Sus narices empezaron a tocarse y el aliento de Evelynn le hacía cosquillas en sus labios.

Recuperando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para contenerse, la pelinegra apartó la cara con un leve carraspeo y un claro sonrojo.

“Es un buen chico. Es un poco simple pero en el fondo es bueno.”

“Lo sé, antes éramos mucho más cercanos. Yo le ayudé a conquistar a Jinx. Realmente pensaba que iban a durar mucho, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Supongo que la vida es incierta. No siempre tenemos lo que queremos claro está.” Acabó de decir Evelynn mientras agachaba la mirada. 

Respiró hondo un par de veces y sonrió de lado recuperando su típica pose intimidante.

“Lo dicho cariño, si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes venir a mi habitación. Yo te puedo enseñar mucho más que él.”

Se levantó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Akali mientras se alejaba moviendo sus cadera exageradamente como solía hacer.  
Akali puso su mano donde había sentido el beso en la mejilla.

“Wow…”

Le hubiera gustado poder negar que no sintió nada en ese momento pero para su desgracia hasta su mente se puso de acuerdo en aceptar que todo dentro de ella se había revuelto.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un par de mensajes por el móvil, Akali y Kayn se encontraban en la biblioteca. La más bajita decidió cambiar la ubicación para estudiar ya que no quería malentendidos. Kayn se mostró un poco reacio al principio pero luego aceptó sin ponerle muchas pegas.

Llevaban una hora estudiando. Akali llegó a pensar que realmente sabía más de matemáticas de lo que el pelinegro sabía. Era muy lento explicando y se equivocaba varias veces. Sentía que no avanzaba nada. A este ritmo se iba a tener que quedar sin dormir todo el fin de semana para poder llevarlo decentemente. 

Suspiró mirando enfadada a los ejercicios. Se había equivocado tres veces en el mismo ejercicio y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.   
“No puedo más, me rindo.” Masculló dejando el lápiz y apoyando sus manos en su frente.

“Venga nena no te rindas. Realmente no sé porqué no nos sale bien pero tenemos que seguir intentándolo.”

Estirando su cuello de lado a lado se fijó en un pelo púrpura que conocía muy bien. Estaba junto con otros dos alumnos más, parecían bastante más pequeños que ella.

“¿Es esa Evelynn? ¿Qué hace en la biblioteca un fin de semana? ¿No debería estar disfrutando por ahí o algo?”

“Sí, es ella. Los findes suele quedarse aquí a ayudar a alumnos que van mal en sus tareas para que puedan seguir atendiendo al colegio. Yo pensaba que le pagaban por hacerlo pero realmente lo hace porque quiere. Podría estar pasándolo bien por ahí y sin embargo está perdiendo el tiempo con esos zoquetes de ahí.” Rió Kayn mientras pasaba la mano por su flequillo.

“No digas eso Kayn. Todos merecen las oportunidades que necesiten y hay gente que requiere más tiempo para aprender las cosas. Me parece super bonito lo que hace Eve.” Le reprochó Akali sintiendo un calor en el corazón viendo como Evelynn sonreía de satisfacción al ver a uno de sus alumnos hacer bien el ejercicio.

“Es chocante verla así sabiendo los rumores que corren por ahí pero realmente es una fachada de Evelynn. Como varios alumnos que hay en esta escuela. Son hijos de grandes empresarios y les va a tocar llevarlo en el futuro. Tienen que aparentar ser duros e imponer desde jóvenes. No me imagino la presión a la que deben estar sometidos. Por suerte para mí no tengo que vivir algo así” Siguió explicando Kayn. 

Después de un par de suspiros siguió hablando.

“Sinceramente pierde el tiempo. ¿Me disculpas un momento? Quiero ir al baño.” Preguntó el pelinegro. Sin más, se levantó y fue en dirección al baño.

Pasó más de media hora y Kayn parecía no volver. Akali se pasó casi toda la media hora observando a Evelynn a la distancia. Lo largo y sedoso que parecía su pelo. Su sonrisa perfecta y alegre cuando alguno de ellos hacía bien las cosas. Lo bien que le quedaba la americana haciendo sus curvas más visibles e irresistibles. Era una distracción continua. 

Los minutos seguían pasando y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Con determinación se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al baño. Cuando se encontraba a dos estanterías altas del baño escuchó murmullos que estaban empezando a ser gritos. 

“...¿Qué me vienes reclamando ahora si fue tu culpa que se acabara todo Kayn?”

“¡Pero qué dices! Fuiste tu la que me dejaste.”

“Porque no tenías tiempo para mí. Te pasabas los días con tus amigos o entrenando apenas te veía un día a la semana con suerte. Tu hiciste que todo acabara y ahora ¿me vienes reclamando que si tengo algo con Lux? De qué vas.” 

Akali vio a través de los libros como Kayn y Jinx estaban discutiendo detrás de unas estanterías. Sintió cada palabra de la conversación como un cuchillo en su corazón. Decidió entrar a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí Kayn?” Preguntó Akali con las cejas fruncidas y los puños cerrados.

“Bueno yo… Os dejo solos.” Acabó de decir Jinx para irse rápidamente.

“Akali no es lo que piensas… Simplemente estábamos hablando.”

“Sí. De que le reclamabas que por qué está saliendo con otra persona. ¿Me explicas eso?”

“No es lo que piensas. Simplemente todo el mundo me está molestando cada día de que Jinx me ha dejado por una chica y que soy poco hombre. Quería comprobar si eran verdad los rumores.”  
“Así que por tu orgullo de machito estabas pidiéndole explicaciones a alguien que no te debe nada. Estupendo Kayn. Me alegra saber que eres de esos que escuchan más lo de los demás que lo que realmente sientes tú. Vete. Estudiaré yo sola.”

“Pero Akali… No sabes la presión que me están metiendo mis amigos.”

“Si te dicen cosas así realmente no son tus amigos y ahora vete. No quiero verte.” Señaló la puerta.

Cabizbajo le dio una última mirada y se fue sin decirle una sola palabra. 

Se sentó otra vez en su silla y se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. No sabía si creer lo que le había dicho Kayn. ¿Era simplemente para comprobar o porque estaba celoso de Jinx? Su mente era un mar de dudas en ese momento.

Pasaron las horas y Akali no consiguió concentrarse en absolutamente nada. No le salía ningún ejercicio y no tenía a quién preguntarle las respuestas. Su mente mareaba constantemente entre la conversación de Kayn y Jinx y los ejercicios de matemáticas.

Escucho las campanas que anunciaban las nueve y, por lo tanto, la hora de la cena. Se sintió devastada. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por el rabillo de sus ojos. La impotencia empezaba a consumirla por dentro. No iba a ir a cenar, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

De golpe, sintió una mano en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y soltó un jadeo.

“Déjame ayudarte. Prometo no hacer nada. Solo explicarte los ejercicios. Se me encoge el corazón al verte sufrir de esta manera cariño.”

“Evelyn…” Akali la miró con sorpresa. 

“Yo… Bueno, no sé. ¿No es la hora de cenar?”

“No me importa. Me quedo contigo y te ayudo con los ejercicios. Por favor. Prometo comportarme.” Le rogó Evelynn como si realmente le estuviera haciendo un favor a ella y no a sí misma.  
“Está bien. Estoy desesperada ya. No me sale nada y siento que la cabeza va a explotar.”

“Llevas toda la tarde, es normal que tengas la cabeza como un bombo. Espera un segundo te voy a buscar un té relajante en la máquina expendedora y empezamos.”

Sin dejarle contestar Evelynn ya se había dirigido al final del pasillo en busca de ese té. Las dudas empezaron a brotar en la mente. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que Evelynn le ayudara con los ejercicios? Le había prometido comportarse pero ¿y si era una trampa? Sacudió la cabeza, fuera trampa o no, no tenía otra opción si quería aprobar el examen.  
Después de dos minutos, la más alta le dejó un té en un vaso morado a su lado y se sentó en la silla. Empezó a sacar unas cuantas hojas en blanco y su estuche. En la mente de Akali surgió un solo pensamiento. El púrpura, en todas sus tonalidades, estaba hecho específicamente para Evelynn. 

Y así siguieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Practicando ejercicios y explicando la teoría. Akali realmente sentía que estaba aprendiendo y por fin podía hacer la mayoría de ejercicios sin equivocarse. La más alta era una gran profesora y además, cumplió su promesa y estuvo comportándose todo el rato.

Cuando decidieron volver a sus habitaciones a dormir, Evelynn acompañó hasta su puerta a la más bajita. Despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Akali simplemente pudo abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella sonriendo como una idiota. El simple contacto le hacía sentir estúpidamente feliz.

“... Por fin vuelves. Vaya sonrisa llevas encima. Supongo que el estudio con Kayn ha ido bien. Por fin te veo reaccionar como alguien enamorado de él.”

Esas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. Su sonrisa desapareció al saber que su mente no estaba pensando en el pelinegro. Su mente solo podía pensar en un pelo lila y en unos ojos dorados.

“Pues verás Ahri…"

Y Akali empezó a contarle todo sobre su tarde. Rodando los ojos antes las claras insinuaciones de Ahri sobre las emociones de la pelinegra ante Evelynn. Después de varias risas y quejas ambas decidieron irse a dormir. Lo último en lo que pensó Akali antes de dormir fue en lo increíblemente atractiva que le parecía la nueva faceta de Evelynn que había podido ver hoy.


End file.
